Unbreakable
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: WINGS. Moving. I hate it. It's not like I had any friends back home but still. Well now this is my story. Whether or not it will have a happy ending, I don't know. But I do know one thing though, if you can escape reality, even for just a moment, you will become unbreakable. Do you want to guess my escape? I'm Maximum Ride. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my second story so I hope you like it! Thanks sooo much for reading! XD On with the reading LOL

I was four when I saw my parents die.

My real parents.

I won't go into detail. Let's just say, my mother was insane and my father hated me. I still loved them, even though they didn't love me back. I guess I wasn't old enough to realize what was really going on, at least I know now.

While growing up in the foster homes, I was never a bad kid. I tried to help anyone I could because I knew what it was like to hit rock bottom. I was just lucky enough to get back up, some aren't that lucky. I was adopted when I was 10.

My new "parents" were nice. They had a big house and you could tell by one look at them that they were rich. I never fit into the rich life style, and I guess I still don't. We are moving to Arizona now, I don't really mind much since I didn't have any friends any way.

I just hoped that the house we were moving into was smaller than the last one. I like big houses and I like my privacy, don't get me wrong. But when there are only three people living in a three story house, you can start to feel lonely sometimes. We pulled up to the house and I sighed.

Same size as the last one, at least this one had a pool and a garden in the back, our last one only had the pool. I got out of the car and flipped my navy blue hood over my head. I looked at the neighborhood. We had the biggest house by far. It looked kind of out of place since all the other houses are pretty much one or two story houses. I signed and grabbed my stuff out of the back of the car and went inside. When I got upstairs I went right into the room with the balcony. I opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside. We had a big backyard, and it was beautiful and all, but I would have rather had one of the smaller houses. I'm not really into the big and extravagant things; simplicity is more of my kind of thing. I sighed and walked back inside to unpack, this was going to be a long week.

Fang P.O.V

I saw the new family pull up to the house in a limo.

A white limo.

I whistled under my breath, they must have a lot of money to be able to but that house and pull up in a white limo! A chauffeur got out and opened two doors; I saw a man in a suit get out and a woman in a blue dress step out and go inside the house. After a few minutes I was about to go sit down until I the chauffeur open another door and a girl step out. As soon as she stepped out I saw a flash of blond hair with dark blue streaks before she flipped up her hood and walked around to the trunk of the car pulling out some bags and walking inside the house.

Hmmmm…so there's going to be a new girl at school. I really hope she's not a snob like the girl that used to live there.

_Lissa. _

I clenched my teeth at the thought of her and turned away from the window.

"Mom! The new neighbors across the street just got here!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Thanks hun!" She yelled back up to me.

I smiled and sat down on my bed looking at my homework that I still have yet to finish.

Oh well I can do that later I walked down the stairs so see Iggy making chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm making them for the family across the street; mom says were going to see them later, and I want us to make a good impression. Did you see that huge limo that pulled up? The must have some money in the bank if they own that ride." Iggy said while still making cookies at hyper speed **(a/n Iggy can see in this story!).**

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said to him.

"Where's mom?"

"She went out for groceries. She'll be back soon."

"Cool. I'm going to watch T.V tell me when you're done ok?"

"Sure."

I walked over to the T.V and lay down on the couch.

I flipped through some channels until I found the news.

"Breaking news! There have been rumor of illegal testing on animals and humans at a pollution research center. All rumors have been denied by the scientists and workers there, but others have different ideas about this. We go to Cindy in California near the site." The announcer said.

I sighed as the Cindy lady rambled on about the rumors and supposed "strange sightings". I turned off the T.V and went up to my room. I got out my Guitar and started playing softly. A few minutes later Iggy called me downstairs again. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and walked downstairs. I don't know why but I had a feeling this was going to be a long week.

Time skipppppppppppppp a few hours later…

(STILL IN FANGS P.O.V)

"Mom, do I really have to come? I have a lot of homework to do." I said to her as she wrapped up the cookies Iggy made.

"Yes Nick, you have to come and introduce yourself. It would be impolite not to. And it's not going to take all that long, now go get your brother. Were leaving soon."

I sighed and ran up the stairs.

"Come on Ig, mom wants tom leave soon." I said knocking on his door.

"Be out in a minute!" He yelled from inside the room.

I walked back down the stairs and waited until it was time to go.

Max P.O.V

I finished unpacking all of my stuff and lay down on my bed. I looked at my clock to see that it was only about 6:45. Oh well I stood up and spread out my wings. It felt so good to have them stretched out after being cramped up in the car and plane for about a day and a half. It took a while to get from California to Arizona.

I relaxed my wings into my back but didn't tighten them down completely. I walked down to the art room and started sketching whatever popped into my head. I was half way through a drawing when I heard the door bell ring. I dropped what I was doing and ran upstairs to my room.

I changed out of my sweat pants and hoodie into some jeans and a loose fitting sweater with a scarf and some sandals (link to see the ooutfit on my profile) the one thing my mom cared about most was appearances. I sighed and went downstairs, to meet the new neighbors.

Fang P.O.V

We got the door and rang the doorbell. Exciting right?

Any way after a really long doorbell ring, a man opened the door and smiled at us.

"What can I do for you?" He said in a deep voice.

"Were the neighbors from across the street and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." My mom said while smiling at him.

"Oh, well then please come in." He said while opening the door wider so we could come in. He led us to the family room and left to go get the others.

After a few minutes he came back with a very pretty woman. I suspected it was his wife. I looked at Iggy and there was a faint blush spread across his cheeks. We stood up and shook her hand.

"Max will be down in a minute." She said wile smiling at us.

We all sat back down and started talking about random things. My mom told them about the private school nearby. Iggy and I went to that school, it wasn't a school for people that don't care about school, I'll tell you that. About half of the kids that go there end up in Harvard. No joke. My mom continued to talk about the neighbors and who was nice and who was a little less kind. I started to talk to Iggy out of pure boredom.

A few minutes later we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Were in living room number one Max." The woman that introduced herself as Valencia Martinez said.

Max walked in and my eyes widened, she was…prettier than her mother.

I looked away after I realized I was staring.

"Max, these are the neighbors from across the street. This is Stacy Rinaldi and her two kids, Nick and James.

She smiled at us and walked over to shake our hands. After that Iggy moved over so she could sit between us.

"So chivalrous…" I heard her mutter with a smile.

She sat down and the adults started to talk again. We were silent for about a minute before Iggy had to stop the awkwardness.

"So Max, where did you live before coming here?"Iggy asked.

"I lived in Los Angeles, California. What about you guys, have you ever moved?" She said turning her head back and forth to look at both of us.

"We've lived here since we were born."I said.

"Cool." She said looking at me.

"Max, what school are you going to go to?" Iggy asked her.

She turned to look at Iggy again and said,"I'm not sure but I think it's that private school down the road, a couple of blocks away from here."

"Do you mean Stanton Academy?" I asked her.

"Yeah! That's what it was called!" She said excitedly.

I saw her mother look at her and shake her head and as soon as that happened Max sat up straighter and lowered her voice, apologizing to us for her outburst.

"Would you like something to drink?" Max asked standing up.

I looked over at Iggy and shrugged, we followed Max into the kitchen. It was even more impressive than 'living room number one'. I smiled at my own humor. The kitchen was sleek and clean. It was also huge. It had an island in the middle with really tall chairs and on the other side of the room there was a very expensive looking table with six chairs. Weird, I thought only Max and her parents lived here why the need for soma my chairs? I decided to ask her.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's only you and your parents living here why are there so many chairs at the table?"

"I have a big family so some of them sit in here and the others sit in the dining hall when they visit."

"Oh." That was my-oh so clever response to her detailed explanation.

She laughed and got out three glasses.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to drink? We probably have any kind of soda or juice you could ever want." She said and laughed.

"Ummm…Coke?" I said.

"Sure, what about you Iggy?"

"Apple Juice," He said excitedly, "I love hat stuff!"

"Haha, ok." She said and walked to a door next to the stove. She opened it and walked in. Ig and I were nosy so we looked in the doorway. Our jaws dropped. There were two rows of soda, of all different kinds. Max stood there and grabbed the Coke and walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the Apple Juice for Iggy. She turned to walk out and Ig and I walked back to our seats before she could tell that we were amazed by her super awesome fridge.

She gave us our drinks and poured herself some coke. We sat there talking about ourselves for a while. Then Ig brought up the fact that I play guitar. Great, here we go again.

"Fang is the best at guitar! He plays acoustic and electric! He used to be in a band but then the lead singer quit and we couldn't find a replacement. But he still practiced and now he's even better! Wow you should hear him, it amazing!"

I blushed a little at the praise abut I was glad that Iggy thought I was this good.

"You play guitar? Me too! Here follow me I want to show you guy something." She said standing and grabbing her drink.

She walked over to the stairs going down to the basement I guess.

"Hold on give me a sec." She said and ran over to her mm and whispered something into her ear. Her mom just gave her a flick over her hand and I saw Max roll her eyes as she walked back over to us.

"Come on." She said walking down the stairs.

We followed her, and there were about three or four flights of steps. We passed about four rooms on the way down. We got to the last flight of steps and Max got to the door and turned around. She smiled at us.

"Close your eyes." She said, and we did.

"Okay, now no peeking, walk forward. A little more, more…okay stop. Ready? Open your eyes." She said and we did. It was amazing; it was like a musicians dream. There were many different instruments and even a recording booth with equipment and speakers next to it. There were some couches and bean bags scattered around the room.

"Woah…" Was all that Iggy could say. I was thinking the exact same thing.

"Here take a look at this." She said walking over to a room and going in.

"Okay, don't faint when you see this." She said turning on the lights.

There were a couple of guitars in glass cases with signatures on the guitars.

"Is this a Fender Telecaseter Guitar signed by Jimmy Paige from Led Zeppelin?"

She nodded, "And this is a Vox 12 string signed by him too." She said pointing to the case next to it.

"Now this one is my favorite, it's a 'SG' style double neck guitar that's signed by all the members of Aerosmith." She said smiling.

Our eyes widened, we were speechless.

"That's so cool Max!" Iggy said. Max smiled at him.

"Well we should probably go find your mom; they can only talk for so long before they come looking for us. And I wasn't really supposed to let you in there so don't tell anyone ok?" She said.

We nodded and followed her up the stairs. We found our mom hugging Max's mom, and her dad shook my mom's hand.

"Oh Nick, Iggy I was just about to come and look for you two. It's time to go. You both have school tomorrow." She said.

"Fine, bye Max." I said.

"Bye Maxxxxxxxxxx!" Iggy said loudly walking out of the house in front of me.

I turned around to close to door and Max was about to go upstairs when I heard her mom yell.

"Max you have to learn some manners, the way you were sitting was just completely barbaric and what did I say about appearances? You came down late, your hair that I straightened got curly again, and you're just a mess! No one will think you're beautiful if you don't try to look it! Just go to bed, I can't stand to see your face anymore." Her mom said turning away from her and grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him into the other room with her.

I saw Max's hands clench before she and up the stairs, to her room I guess. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that. I shut the door softly and ran across the street to catch up with Iggy. Well I think I was right; this is going to be a really long week. Let's just hope I can get through it in one piece.

**Wow that was longggg! Hope you guys liked it! R&R please! Any ideas WELCOME!** **Thanks for reading! XD I will try posting soon!**

**Maximum Flight~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG ITS CHAPPIE #2! OKAY SO R&R AS USUAL XD AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THANKS FOR READING! **

"Miss?"

"It is time for you to wake up."

"Please Miss. Ride; I would rather not get the bucket of ice water again. Would you please get up? You have school today."

I groaned and sat up, my butler Lawrence stood there smiling down at me. I sighed, my as well get up now and not get mother mad.

"Thank you, Lawrence. I can take it from here." I said smiling at him.

"Your breakfast will be downstairs after you've gotten ready."

"Have you wakened Mother yet?"

"No, do you wish me to?"

"No, my as well have a couple hours without her."

Lawrence, as my butler, knew my dislike of my mother. He smiled and left. Now, what to wear to school. It had to be something my mother would approve of but it still has to be me…eh oh well, I'll figure it out after my shower.

TIME SKIP XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After I showered I found a leather jacket, a pink sheer tank top a white camisole some skinny jeans and my leather boots. I smiled Lawrence knew how to mix my mother's style and mine perfectly. (a/n:link on profile!)

After getting dressed I grabbed my feather necklace, tightened my wings to my back and walked downstairs. Did I forget to say that before? Oops, well I have wings, just don't tell anyone o they might fine me again. But anyway, Lawrence had just finished preparing my breakfast and my mother had just gotten out of bed. My dad was already at work so I didn't get to see him. I started eating with my mom and we continued in silence until I was finished eating.

"Max, the car is outside waiting for you, and next times we eat together do remember to keep you elbows off the table. And don't slouch it's very unbecoming." She said as she looked over her magazine.

I sighed, "Of course mother, I apologize for my rudeness."

She didn't say anything so I left meeting Lawrence at the car, which turned out to be a limo. Great. Whatever. I got in the car and he gave my dance bag and pulled out of the driveway.

We got to a block away from the school and Lawrence let me out there.

"Thanks, I just don't want to pull up in this on the first day, you know?"

"Yeah, have fun today. I'll pick you up after dance, okay?"

"Sure but can you bring the sports car, it will cause a little less commotion rather than a big white limo."

"Sure. Bye Ma-Miss. Ride."

"I told you that you can call me Max when my mother isn't here."

"Okay, Max."

"Bye. I gotta go, see you later."

"Bye!" He called as I walked away from him.

I smiled, well here goes nothing. Stanton Academy, I hope you're better than my old school was.

TIME SKIPPED AGAIN TeeHee XD SMILES XD

_Maximum Ride: Homeroom 216. C-D _

_Mr. Rinaldi _

I read the paperwork the lady at the front desk gave me.

"213, 214,215…here we go 216." I muttered to myself carrying my Vera Bradley backpack that my mother made me use. I wanted to use the one I used last year, but she said it was out of season. Whatever, as long as she isn't criticizing me, I'm okay.

I opened the door and walked in the room. I was early so there were only about three other students there besides me.

"Are you Mr. Rinaldi?" I asked the dark haired mad standing near the window.

"Yes, are you my new student?" He asked turning to me.

"Yeah." I said giving him the paperwork from the front office.

He gave me my schedule and pointed to a desk in the back of the room and told me to sit there until homeroom starts. I sat down and looked over my schedule.

_Homeroom-Mr. Rinaldi  
Period  
Period 2-Art-  
Period 3-English-  
Period 4-History-  
Period 5- Algebra 2-  
Period 6- Lunch- None  
Period 7- Biology-  
Period 8-Gym/Study Hall _

It seemed like an okay day, plus I had gym and study hall last period. I kept looking at my schedule until I saw someone sit down beside me.

It was that Fang kid that came to my house yesterday.

"MAX!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around and Iggy was sitting next to me. In a matter of less than two seconds Iggy was hugging me to death.

"Um…Iggy…can't… breathe…" I gasped out.

"Opps." He said letting go of me.

"So I guess we're going to be here for a while seeing that its only 7:05 now. What do u guys want to do?" I asked them. There was no point in sitting there doing nothing for a half hour.

"Ooh lets introduce her to the flock!" Iggy told Fang.

He nodded at Iggy and Iggy pulled me out of my seat and out the door. We went down a couple hallways until we got to a windowsill with a few people hanging out on it.

"What the heck was that?" I asked them.

They just shrugged.

"Okay!" Iggy said clapping his hands together

"Attention everyone! His is Max and she's going to be all of our new besties! So be nice. And nudge don't talk her ear off, okay?" One girl with mocha colored skin and dark curly hair nodded at him.

"What's your last name?" A girl sitting next to the one named Nudge said.

"Ride, why?"

"Omg, are you serious?!" She exclaimed jumping up and staring at me intently.

"Yeah…" I said taking a half step back.

"No way, I'm such a fan of your dancing! I saw the Someone Like You dance trio and you were amazing! I mean seriously, it's no wonder you got first place!" (a/n: if you want to see the dance go on you tube and type in "Someone Like You – Dance Trio" And it should be the second one down. Max will be the girl that shows up first. Link will be on profile though.)

"Thanks."

"So are you going to join the schools dance team?"

"I'm not sure. How good are they, because the ones at my old school sucked. That's why I joined a dance company instead."

"I'm on it and I think we're pretty good. You should join! They're having tryouts for the rest of the week!" She said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah it's pretty fun, and maybe Sarah will finally kick Lissa out of the group. She needs to realize the rest of us don't want to look or act like sluts. And that we actually want to dance, not just get guys." Nudge huffed.

"Okay I'll join." I said and they cheered."

"So…um what are your names?" I said laughing a little.

"We forgot introductions!" Iggy yelled.

"Well this is Ella, Nudge and Gazzy. And you already know me and Fang." He said pointing at each person. I smiled.

I tool out my Iphone 5 and looked at the time.

"We should probably get back to homeroom now, it's7:25."

"Shit!" Iggy said grabbing Fang and my hands and running down the hall.

I laughed and we composed ourselves before we went into homeroom. We sat in our seats and Mr. Rinaldi started calling out people's names.

"Max Ride."

"Here."

"Fang Rinaldi."

Fang raised his hand and the teacher nodded.

"Iggy Rinaldi."

"HERE SIR!" Iggy screamed

I laughed at the other students reactions.

He finished attendance and stood up.

"Class, we have a new student starting today. Max would you please come up here and tell us a little about yourself?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said standing up. Everyone's head turned to look at me when I go to the front.

"My name is Max, I just moved here from California. I love to draw and dance. And I play the guitar, piano, violin, and drums." I said and walked back to my seat. I could hear whispers all throughout the class. It was about me. Great. Well this was going to be a long day.

Spanish was easy, art was fun, English was okay and I was on my phone during History. Math was easy because I already took algebra 2 back when I was in California. Lunch was fun, the whole flock plus a couple others was in my lunch, bio was boring but easy and I had gym today.

I got my gym stuff out of my locker and walked to the gym with fang. It turned out that I had every class with him today so I made him my honorary guide for a while. We walked to gym together both excited to finally get moving after fitting down all day.

This was going to be so fun.

THANKS FOR READING R&R ALL IDEAS ACCEPTED HOPE YOU LIKED MY CREATIVE RANDOMNESS IN MAKING THIS CHAPPIE!

**_Fly on, _**

**_~Maximum Flight_**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG TWO POSTS IN A ROW! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!** WARNING: SOME CHARACTERS OOC!** WELL I HOPE U LIKE MY NEW CAHPPIE AND MY NEW RANDOMNESS CUZ IT SHOWS UP A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER XD SOOOOO R&R AND THANKS 4 READING!

It was time for gym. Fang showed me to the gym and the locker rooms. We parted and I went into the room to be wacked in the face by multiple smells of perfumes. I wanted to gag. NO ONE needed this much perfume. I breathed out of my mouth and walked in. I saw that only a few people were there so I took off my shirt and changed. If anyone walked behind me they wouldn't see my wings anyways, when I was younger I found out that I can push my wings into my back so that all it looks like is two scars about 3 inches long down my back. It was pretty useful right now since a couple girls started to come running in. I finished dressing and walked over to the mirror to put my hair into a fishtail braid. I finished and turned around to smack right into a girl with bright red hair.

"Ow! I think you broke my nose!" The girl screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, somehow I doubt that. All you did was fall over, it takes more than that to break your nose." I said standing up and brushing myself off.

"No its broken! I know it is!" She yelled looking up at me

"Here let me take a look." I said bending down to look at her nose. I looked at it and it looked fine. It wasn't even red. I'm pretty sure she did it for the attention.

"It's not broken. It's not even bleeding, your fine." I told her standing back up.

"Whatever." She said and walked over to her friends. As soon as she got there they all began to fuss over her and how much her nose must hurt. Wow that's so sad. I walked over to my locker throwing my brush in it and checking my phone.

"Max!" I heard someone scream. What is with me being so popular today? Gosh. I looked over and saw Ella and Nudge walking over to me.

"Hey." I said when they got over and sat down next to me.

"So, who ya' texting?" Ella asked.

"Fang." I replied with a smile looking back down at my phone.

Max and Fang Phone Convo:

F: Hey

M: Hey urg the smell of perfume is gonna kill me.

F: Haha well it's the same 4 me but instead of perfume its axe.

M: Ew. I hope we don't die, what would the world do without us?

F: Be less awesome? Explode?

M: Both

F: True

M: Yeah, Ella and Nudge say hi

F: Cool tell them hi 4 me

M: K

F: Can u get pics?

M: Yeah…y?

F: *Sends pic of iggy dancing on a bench*

M: WTH?

F: My thoughts exactly

M: Haha…we gtg 2 gym now : (

F: Yeah…bye

M: Haha Bye

-END CONVO-

Ella, Nudge, and I walked out of the locker rooms and met up with Fang and Iggy. I showed Iggy the picture that Fang sent me of him an Iggy paled. My and Fang cracked up. Well fang just smirked but that's a lot from him.

We all sat down in the middle of the room and talked until the teacher blew his whistle. We all looked at him until he finally spoke.

"Okay kids. My name is Mr. Scott and I will be your gym teacher this year. I will not tolerate any roughhousing or fighting. I know this is gym but please try and keep the physical contact to a minimum, we don't want any injuries. For the first marking period were going to work on our soccer skills and how well we work on teams. Now split yourselves up. From best players on this side, to 'okay' players in the middle, and the people that have never played soccer in their lives over here." He said pointing.

Fang and I walked over to the side that was the best players. I noticed that Ella and Nudge walked over to the okay players section and Iggy decided to stay with Fang and me. I saw that I was the only girl in the best players section but I didn't care I wanted to see how some of the guys played against me, since I was in a soccer team at my old school.

Mr. Scott talked to the two other groups and then came over to us. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you from somewhere…"He said trailing off at the end thinking.

"Were you on a team before coming to this school?" He asked me

"Yeah I was on the California LA, Adrenaline Crushers." I told him.

He gaped at me. "You guys won last year didn't you?"

"Yeah, six years in a row."

"Come talk to me after class, ok?"

"Sure."

He gave us our instructions and teams and we were on our way. Fang, Iggy, and I were on the same team so I knew we were going to win. I couldn't wait. I was hopping from foot to foot and shaking out my hands.

"Alright guys, stretch and we will start discussing plans of attack." Iggy said with a devious smile.

Iggy and Fang got to be co-captains. I was so jealous.

I started to stretch and Iggy came over and sat next to me.

"You know how ella said that you're a dancer and everything?" He said.

"yeah. What about it?" I asked him, stretching out my legs.

"Can you do that thing where you grab your leg from behind and pull it up towards your head keeping it straight and tilting your head back?" He asked.

I didn't reply, I just stood up brushed myself off and pulled my leg up behind my head. I leaned my head back until it rested on my leg.

"Is this what you meant?" I asked him, turning my head to look back at him.

His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. I laughed.

"There you go everyone, Max, the human pretzel." He said and chuckled at the end.

I laughed too. I then realized that my whole time was silent, I turned around and saw all the guys saring at me

"How do you do that?" I heard one of the guys say.

"Eleven years of dance classes." I told him. I think his name was Derek, if I remember right.

Iggy laughed and Fang wacked him on the head with a clipboard. The team laughed and we discussed the plays we would start out with to see how good the other team works together. We got into our positions and started the game.

Fang and I were defense so we could watch how good the other team was Iggy was the Goalie. We got 3 goals in while they didn't even get to our defense. This was going to be easy, I could tell.

It was the second half and now it was my turn. Fang, Iggy and I passes the ball back and forth, confusing the other team to no end. One person even fell over tripping over his feet. I got 4 goals, Fang got 2 and Iggy got 2. We ended the game with an 11-0 win and went to the locker rooms to change. I finished changing right as the other girls started to come in. Ella and Nudge changed quickly and we left to meet the boys.

We walked outside and sat on the benches waiting for Ella's mom to get here and give her, her and Nudge's dance stuff. Fang and Iggy were going to wait with us and hang out around school until our practice was over. I was thinking about my audition and what routine I would do. Ella and Nudge got their stuff and we walked to the other gym, it was smaller but still big enough to dance in. We said goodbye to Fang and Iggy and went to change into our dance clothes.

I practiced my routine in the locker room s while Ella and Nudge were changing. Finally they finished and we went to go talk to the coach. Well here goes nothing.

THANKS 4 READING 3 U GUYS! R&R IT MEANS A LOT XD HOPEFULLY I WILL POST A NEW CHAPPIE SOON BYEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ

**_Fly on, _**

**_~Maximum Flight~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it is now time for a new chappie! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but it was turkey day! Lol so I hope you guys like this chapter, and please R&R it helps a lot! Some character will be OOC but that's how I like it J Anyway read on and all links will be on my profile! XD **

Nudge and Ella led me to the dance coach; she had red hair and six piercings on each ear. Wow I like this girl already!

"Coach?" Nudge said.

"Yeah?"

"This is Max. She's here for the auditions!"

"Oh, that's cool." She told nudge. She looked me up and down.

"Yeah you look like a dancer. Do you have anything planned to dance or do you want to go freestyle…?" She asked. Ella waved her IPod around.

"I have the Helen Keller song you used back when you were on the other competition team do you want to dance to that?" Ella said.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, you should do the Helen Keller routine for her. You would get in for sure with that. And then we could be on the same dance team and we could hang out and talk like all the time! And you could be bus buddies with me and Ella when we go to our competitions!" She said ALL IN ONE BREATH. It's going to take some time getting used to how much Nudge talks.

I smiled, "Wow I haven't done that routine for, what has it been like 5 years maybe? Oh well I still remember it, it was one of my favorite routines. I'll do it, just give me a second to go over it ok?" I said. They all nodded at me and I went to the corner and went over the steps in my head, moving my arms and feet sometimes to try to remember it. Once I felt that I remembered it all I walked over to them.

"Olay, I'm ready. But in the dance I used a doll, what should I use instead?" I asked them.

"Is a rag okay? It's still clean." The coach asked.

"Oh, sure." I said and took the rag form here.

"The auditions are being held in the auditorium, let's go." The coach said.

We nodded and walked away from her as she started talking to the other dancers.

"So are you nervous?" Nudge asked me.

"You're not supposed to ask someone that right before they're about to audition!" Ella said to Nudge shaking her head.

"I'm ok, I'm not nervous at all really." I said brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Well that's good! You're going to get in anyway." Ella said smiling at me.

I laughed and we walked the rest of the way to the auditorium.

Fang P.O.V

Iggy and I were walking around the school, waiting for the girls dance practice to end.

"Hey, there's the girls. And the coach is behind them. Where do you think they're going?" Iggy asked.

I just shrugged.

"Let's follow them." He said excitedly.

I signed and followed him. We got to the auditorium and sat down in the back row.

"Why do you think they're here?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure…maybe its for Max's audition?" He said scratching his chin.

I shrugged again and looked at them, Max went on the stage with a rag in her hand and Ella plugged in her IPod. Nudge and the coach sat down in the front.

Max moved to the left side of the stage and sat down, crossing her legs over each other, and holding the rag to her chest; her back facing us.

Music filled the room and she pushed and pulled the rag away from her. She started to dance pulling and pushing the rag, as if it were a part of her. She looked upset, but that might be what the dance was about. It didn't seem to be a happy dance from the beginning. As the music continued she seemed to use the rag more and more. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her she was amazing.

Max P.O.V

(Dance link on Profile!)

I heard the music start and moved the rag away from me. I almost didn't even have to think about the moves, they were already done by my body remembering which way to turn and how to use the rag as if it were the same doll I danced with before. I stood up and moved my leg in a sharp way up to my head and then did the same with my other leg. This was my favorite part. I brought my leg back down kicked out my foot and turned around. I pulled the rag behind me and pulled it away with my other hand. I turned around again and dropped the doll I did a cartwheel and kicked out my leg once more.

I acted as if I was looking for the doll and patted the ground for it as if I was blind. I found the rag and stood up with it. I spun around and jumped into the air dropping the doll once again. I walked backwards and looked around as if I was scared without the comfort of the rag. I ran forward and flipped sideways. I landed and layed down; patting the ground to find the rag again. Once I found it I grabbed it and pulled it to my chest, my face of sadness vanishing only to be replaced with a look of pure bliss. The song ended with a few last notes and I stood up looking at Ella, Nudge, and the coach.

They all looked schocked and Ella and Nudge started cheering like crazy people. I smiled down at them. I looked up and saw Fang and Iggy sneaking out of the auditorium. Ooh they were going to be in so much trouble when I find them.

But for now I focused my gaze on he coach, waiting to hear if I got in or not. She stood up and walked up to me on stage.

"Welcome to the team." She said.

Ella and Nudge cheered and I grinned.

We walked back to the gym and changed, since practice was over by the time we were finished. Coach gave me some paperwork for me to show my parents and a schedule of the upcoming competitions. Ella, Nudge, and I left to go find the guys, time to go home and eat. I was starving!

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, IM GOING TO TRY AND POST ANOTER ONE TOMORROW SO R&R AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND SHOULD DYLAN BE EVIL OR NOT! OKAY SO BYEEEEEEE **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_ Maximum Flight~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Omg 2 chapppies in 1 night! Well as usual read on ad pleaseeeee R&R it helps lol. Kk So READING TIME…XD **

I met up with he guys and we walked to fang's house. I dropped off my dance bag at my house since it was across the street. I was about to leave when my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me looking up and down me.

"Over to Fangs. Why?" I said back to her.

"Look at your hair! And your all sweaty, that isn't good Max, you have a reputation to uphold as my daughter. Do you really want to ruin it by going over there looking like a mess?" She said laughing at the end as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, I do." I told her and walked out of the house, ignoring her calls for me to come back. If she really wanted me back so much she could come and get me. I doubt that she will though. As I thought this I heard the door of our house slam shut. Well I was going to pay for that one later, but right now, I couldn't care less.

I knocked on Fang's door to seea little blond girl smiling up at me.

"Oh, I must have the wrong house. Do you know were a boy named Fang lives?" I asked her.

"Across from my room." She said and I face palmed, this must be Fang's little sister. Well that would explain a lot.

"Wait, is your name Max?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, why?"

She turned around and ran into the house screaming, "FANG! MAX IS HERE!" over and over again until he came running down the steps.

"Hi Max." He said picking up the little blond girl.

"Come on in." He said and walked into a room with the girl.

I smiled and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the room he went into and saw everyone sitting on the couches and Iggy was dancing in the corner…I'll have o ask him about that one later. I took a seat next to Ella and started talking to her about the competitions. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Fang and Iggy listening to a story the little girl was telling them. She kept waving her arms around and once she almost fell off the couch. I smiled and focused back on Ella.

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my leg and looked down to see the little girl looking up at me.

"Hey, whats up?" I said looking at her.

She raised er arms up at me and said, "Uppie!" in the cutest voice I have ever heard.

I smiled down at her and picked her up and put her in my lap. She smiled and started to play with my hair. I went back to talking with Ella and heldthe little girl in my lap.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Nudge cooed.

I smiled and soon we were laughing and Nudge was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Its not funny!" Ella whined but still trying to hold back her laughter.

Apparently the girl in my lap got bored of my hair and pulled on Ella's hair, and when she did, let's just say that Ella's hair extension is now laying on the ground under nudge.

Fang P.O.V

I watched angel play with Max's hair and smiled. I had the best little sister ever, not that I would really say that out loud but the thought still counts.

I turned and stared talking to Iggy as soon as he started explaining how a smoke bomb works we heard all the girls start to laugh. It got so bad that nudge fell onto the floor.

Angel had the look of innonence on her face Max was trying not to laugh but was failing misrebaly. Ella looked shocked but even she had a hard time controlling her laughter. Nudge was still rolling on the ground trying to breathe and Iggy and I were staring at them as if they were crazy.

Max looked over atus and I raised and eyebrow at her. She stood up and put angel into Ella's lap, she walked into the hallway and I followed her.

She was leaning on the wall when I got there and was still trying not to laugh.

"So, what happened?"

"Angel grabbed one of Ella's hair extensions and pulled it out. It's now under Nudge who is laughing hysterically on the floor. And Ella is trying to decide whether to laugh, cry, or both. While I'm sitting there with angel in my lap looking down at where the extension fell…haha" I said failing to keep my composure at the end. Fang smiles an walkes back into the room pulling me along.

"We need to do something!" Iggy exclaimed suddenly standing up.

"Want to see a movie?" I asked.

"I don't really want to walk all the way to the movies…" He said looking at the ground.

"No problem, we can just go to my house and watch one there." I said while re-doing my messy bun since it fell out.

"Okay, it's too bad we cant live cloer to a theater…" He said trailing off.

I just smiled as everyone gathered their stuff and we headed over to my house.

I put in the security code for the door and walked inside leading everyone upstairs. I walked past my parents bedroom and surprisingly they weren't there. I led the down the hall until we got to the sound-proof movie room. I opened the door ans walked inside and headed over to the movie wall where we keep all of our movies on DVD.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" I asked them looking through the stacks of movies.

"Guys?" I said when no one responded. There was still silence so I turned around to look at everyone. They were staring at the room as if it held the most precious gold. I laughed and cleared my throat, that finally snapped them out of their trance. They put their stuff down and came over to look at the movies.

"Want to watch "The woman in Black"?" Iggy asked.

"No!" Ella said loudly.

"How about "The perks of being a wallflower"?" Nudge asked.

"No," Iggy said, "It made me cry." I laughed.

"What about Huner Games?" Ella asked.

"No." Fang said bluntly.

"Skyfall?" I asked them holing up the DVD.

There was a round of "Yes!" and Yeah's, there was also a head nod from Fang so I went to go put the DVD in. Everyone got settled in and I started up the movie. I sat between Iggy and Fang and the movie. I wonder who will cry first, Nudge or Ella… Hmmmmm…time to ask fang.

I took out my phone and texted him. I then realized he was sitting right beside me but I already sent it, there was no going back now.

Max and Fang's Convo:

M: Who will cry 1st N or E?

F: I'm thinking N…hbu?

M: I'm thinking E…wanna make a bet on it?

F: Yeah! How much?

M: 20?

F: 30 unless your too scared to raise the staked a little bit.

M: Im not too scared lets go for 50 then. J

F: Fine, wanna shake on it?

Convo Done

I looked up at Fang and smiled. We shook hands and started to watch the movie waiting to see if it would be Ella or Nudge.

OH IM SO MEAN! HEHE WELL THAT'S IT FOR TIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT MORE YOU HAVE TO R&R! THSNKD FOR READING MY SUPER AWESOME-ISH STORY LOL HOPE TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! 3 U GUYS! BYEEEEEEEEE

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYY SORRY I HAVENT POSTD 4 THIS STORY MY LIFE HAS BEEN ANNOYING. ANY WAY IM MAKING A NEW CHAPPIE XD Oh and I make another story so go and check it out please J Thanks and some character will still be OOC! R&R Thanks! :p **

Max P.O.V

I am amazing.

Fang was pouting in the corner looking down at is wallet sadly. I won the bet even though they both cried during the movie any way. I walked over to him as Iggy comforted Nudge and Ella.

"I have an idea." I said to him.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You can have your 50 back if you be my slave for a day." I told him smiling.

"Hmmmm…" He said thinking over his options.

He nodded at me and we shook hands. I handed over his 50 and we walked over to the group.

"Allright, that's enough crying for one night." I told them.

"What do you want to do now?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" I asked everyone.

Ella whispered something into Nudges ear and she smiled.

"That's a great idea!" She said aloud to Ella.

"Whats a great idea?" I asked them a little worried about what they were going to say.

"You should dance for us!" They said at the same time.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Yeah! Please Max!" Iggy said.

Fang just nodded at me.

"What would I even dance? And where?" I asked them.

"You could dance that hallelujah one you did when you were younger!" Ella said excitedly.

"You really want to see me dance that badly?" I asked them.

They all nodded. I sighed.

"But where would I dance?" I asked them.

"Please Max. You have a dance studio in your house." Nudge said to me.

" How did you know that?" I asked her.

"You just told me. I was just guessing haha!" She said grinning like and idiot.

"Fine. Follow me." I said walking out of the room and downstairs.

I have learned that when Ella and Nudge want something and it has to do with me, they usually get it one way or another. I pointed to the door of the studio and left to go change. (Outfit link on profile!) Once I was done changing I walked into the studio and plugged in my IPod to the speaker and Ella came over to push it when I got in to position. Well let's see how much of this dance I remember.

**Hmmmm… **

**Hmmmm…**

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

I let my body flow from memory. I used the music as my guide. As if I was dancing alone again.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

I extended my legs to their fullest and then brought them back to me. Looks like I never forgot this dance. The music lulled me back into focus as the next lines rang out through the silence.

**Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

I moved with the music focusing my gaze on the floor and then suddenly turning my head towards the ceiling. I saw myself in the mirror and shut my eyes. Turning away from the mirror.

** Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

I knew the ending was coming soon so I opened my eyes facing the mirror. I turned again so I was facing Fang and Iggy. Nudge was over with Ella. I kept my eyes open and focused on the sing again. I looked Fang in the eye. I smiled and turned around lifting my leg up and spinning and then lowering myself to the ground.

**I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

**Hallelujah **

I finished kneeling on the ground. I got up and looked at everyone. They were all staring at me.

"Was it bad?" I asked them since they didn't say anything.

"Okay its decided!" Ella said.

"What'd decided?"

"You have to teach me how to dance better!" Ella said.

"Yeah me too! Please?" Nudge asked.

"Maybe, but not tonight I'm tired. How about you show me a dance?" I asked them sitting down next to Fang and Iggy who were still staring at me in shock.

"Fine." Ella said.

"Sure!" Nudge said.

**WELL THAT'S THE END SORRIEEEEEEE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT R&R PWEASE! LOL Any way I don't know if I should continue with story If you think I should or shouldn't R&R or PM me thanks 4 readingggggggg! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_MaximumFlight~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYSSSSSS IT'S BEEN A WHILE! IM SORRY! I WAS SOOO LAZY OOPS LOL! ANY WAY IM BACK NOW! So I forgot to say in all my other chapters' bout I do not own Maximum Ride! (All thought I wish I did…XD) ok so this chapter, I've been working on it for a while and I'm not really sure if it's well good or not so review. ALL IDEAS ACCEPTED AND FEEL FREE T PM ME IF U WANT! And should Ari be good or evil? R&R I WILL ALSO BE POSTING ON MY OTHER STORIES THHIS WEEK SO CHECK EM' OUT YALL! Yeah I will never be able to pull off country…so enough of me rambling STORY TIME! XD **

"Ready?" I asked.

Ella nodded and she started to move as the music filled the room. (LINK ON PROFILE!)

If roses are meant to be red  
And violets to be blue  
Why isn't my heart meant for you

My hands are longing to touch you  
But I can barely breathe  
Starry eyes that make me melt  
Right in front of me

Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found

This music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before

Mister Inaccessible  
Will this ever change  
One thing that remains the same  
You're still a picture in a frame

Lost in this world  
I even get lost in this song  
And when the lights go down  
That is where I'll be found

I get lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
And when the lights go down  
That's where I'll be found  
Yeah yeah

Lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
And when the lights go down  
Am I the only one ooh

She finished with a smile at the end.

"Nudge! Now its youe turn, haha!" She said walking away from the side of the foom and pushing nudge into the middle.

"Fine! Haha" She said, and looked at me I scrolled down the lists of songs until I came to nudges. I started the music and Nudge moved gracefully with it. (LINK ON PROFILE!)

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you (ooh..)  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
But take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've gotta face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

But take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've gotta face

Take a look at me now  
I'll just be standing here  
And you coming back to me  
Is against the odds  
And that's a chance I've gotta face

Take a look at me now  
Take a look at me now  
(Take a look at me now)  
Take a look at me now  
(Take a look at me now)  
Take a look at me now  
(Take a look at me now) _[2x]_  
Take a look at me now  
(Take a look at me now) _[2x]_  
Take a look at me now  
(Take a look at me now) _[2x]_  
Take a look at me now  
Take a look at me now

Nudge finished dancing and we all clapped for her, just like we did for Ella.

"All right, I'm tired. Who wants to go to Starbucks with me?" I asked and they all raised their hands.

I smiled and grabbed my wallet. Soon we were on our way, limo ride of course.

As soon as they stopped staring at the limo we were on our way.

"So, when we come back I think it's time for Iggy and Fang to dance, what do you think girls?" they looked at me and nodded.

"Then its settled, as soon as we get back its time for a little show." I smiled as Iggy paled. Fang looked the same but I could tell, he was nervous.

When we got to Starbucks we ordered our drinks and sat down in one of the private booths in the back. Ella shut Nudge up and Iggy spilt coffee over the table. All in all it was a pretty good day.

We were walking home and Iggy was laughing hysterically at god knows what, while the rest of us tried to not trip over him since he kept stopping every two minutes. Soon enough we were all laughing, even Fang.

I heard a growl all to familiar behind me and spun around.

There was nothing there.

I pushed everyone forward and started to speed up. We were about block from my house when a hand came down on my shoulder. I pulled it off twisted it around and pushed it up against the persons back.

I felt fur under my fingers and I let go of the hand. I looked up and there, with patches of fur stuck to his clothing was Ari.

Dammit, I thought he was still back at the school, how did he find me? I thought to myself.

"Maxie! It has been way too long, how have you been?" He said smiling, showing off his shining fangs. I didn't say anything, I just kept my glare and waited for him to attack me.

"Um…Max, who is this?" Iggy asked from behind me. I froze, I forgot they were there. They could not find out about Ari. But before I could say anything Ari decided to intoduce himself.

"I'm Ari, her half brother. Awww has Maxie not told anytof her frinds about me? I feel so unloved." He said grabbing at his chest in mock hurt.

"Shut up Ari." I growled.

He tried to walk past me to my friends but I blocked him.

"They don't know."

"I need to make sure though, maybe a few concussions would suffice." He smiled at me.

"Don't you dare touch them."

"Ooh protective are we? Lets go Maxie, like old times. Just for fun." He said while stepping back.

I didn't answer him. All I did was turn around and start walking. Pushing my friends forward, closer to the house and farther away from Ari.

I heard nails scrape the ground, Ari was running up behind me.

He grabbed my shoulder, again.

I was PISSED.

I grabbed his hand, twisted it behind his back and pushed him up against the wall.

"I said no Ari."

" I have orders." He said and lunged at me.

**OOOOOOH A CLIFFY! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE byeeeeeeeeee! Remember to R&R XD THANKS! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYSSSS! TANKS SOOOOO MUCH 4 YOUR REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED! AND I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! ANYWAY SO I HAVE HOMEWORK THAT I SHOULD BE DOING BUT THIS IS MORE FUN YAY! IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE SONGS OR DANCES YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thanks! R&R PLEASE! OMG ITS STORY TIME AGAIN! **

I ducked down as he flew over me and landed in the street. I looked over at my friends.

"Go. Go now!" I screamed at them and ran in front of Ari as he tried to grab them.

I punched him in the face and tripped him as he staggered back. I turned around to see if they ran off but they were still frozen in place.

"I can take care of myself! Go!" I yelled, finally getting them out of their trance. They ran off as Ari jumped back up. I turned around slightly to see if they were gone and Ari swiped at me. Pain busted out of my side and I leaned backwards. Ignoring the pain I continued falling backward and used my feet to kick him in the jaw. While he was down I looked at my side there were two long gashes and there other small scratches around it.

Damn.

As he stood back up I grabbed his hands and twisted them back around to his back.

"Stop now. I mean it, I won't hold back after this." I said while pushing his arms further into his back.

"Like I said before, I have orders!" He yelled twisting out of my grasp and pushed me away morphing into an eraser.

_"So, where did your little friends go? I wanted to have a little more fun with them. You didn't even let me see their faces." _He grinned showing his sharp canines.

_"Do you miss Maya Maxie?" _He asked saliva dripping from his mouth as he spoke.

_"Shut up!" _I screamed. I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. He stepped back and I gave him a roundhouse kick to the ribs. I felt three clean cracks under my foot. He landed on the ground with a thud. I smirked as he gasped for breath.

"Where's daddy Ari? Isn't he the one who gave you the orders? Isn't he the one who should be coming to save you?" He snarled. His lip curling causing more drool to seep out of his mouth and onto his patches of fur.

Before I knew it he was in front of me with his hand at my stomach. He punched me in the gut, I stumbled backwards.

"Well, someone ha gotten stringer haven't they? Or was is just more tests? And if so, tell me, was dad the one doing the experimenting?" He walked up to me until my back hit the wall.

He put his hand on my throat and reached behind my back. He pressed the space in between my wings and my wings popped out scraping against the wall behind me. I started clawing my hand at Ari's but it wouldn't budge. I moved my wings and sent bursts of wind at him. Just as I was about to lose consciousness the wind caused his hand to slip. I took my opportunity and flew up, out of his grasp. I looked down at him and narrowed my eyes. I felt the power wrap itself around me climbing up my arms until it reached my fingertips I looked at my hand now completely black and smil- NO! I can't not again. I will never use it again, I can beat him without it.

I flew back down at him folding in my wings and aiming my feet at his stomach. He turned and took a step so I landed on his shoulders instead. I heard a pop from one shoulder and dug my heel into the other one. He grabbed my ankles and threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall first and black spots clouded my vision, blurring Ari until he was right in front of me.

By the time I pushed my hair out of my face, my eyes locked on the gun he held in his hand. His claws wrapping around it and aiming at my forehead.

Great.

Fang P.O.V

We ran.

We got to the neighboring house and hid behind the side of the house. We looked over the side and saw Max and the guy fighting. He blocked her just as she blocked him. They were going so fast it was hard to keep up. I never knew max could fight, she was amazing.

Max P.O.V

I kept my face clear. Nothing would show on my face. Not fear, not anger or panic. I would never give him the satisfaction. Ari turned back into his human form and smiled. Showing is now straight, white, human teeth. I didn't move. I don't know how long we stayed in that position but I knew he wouldn't wait forever. There was nothing I could do. He could kill me.

Right here.

Right now.

He moved the gun down to my left wing and shot three times.

My eyes widened and my blood boiled. I pushed him off me and punched him in the face. I followed by pulling his head down to my raised knee. His eyes rolled as his face swelled. I pulled him off the ground and threw him against the wall like he did to me moments ago. He hit the concrete with a thud and was out cold. I smiled.

My legs gave out and I grabbed my wing biting my lip till it bled. I couldn't go home. My parents would ask too many questions. As I thought about where to go I heard foot steps down the road I turned to see Fang. I sighed and smiled and them my whole world went black, forcing me into the darkness once again.

**SOOOOOO IHOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE! Thanks 4 reading! **

**~ Fly on, **

**Maximum flight~**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYYY I BACK! Thanks soooooo much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So this is y new chappie! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE! So I just wanted to clear some things up, Max's dad is NOT Jeb. He will come later in the story! Any other questions you can PM me or whatever. ALL IDEAS ACCEPTED! Oh and I thinking of making up a new character to put in the story if u have any ideas please R&R Thanks! And now what time is it? ? It's story time! **

Fang P.O.V

We ran to Max. She smiled at us, breathing hard. Her bloody wing hung limply at her side, only moving when she started swaying from left to right. I was so close to reaching her but I just couldn't move fast enough. Her legs gave out and she fell down, losing consciousness.

I reached her first and as soon as I was at her side, I dropped down to my knees. I sat her up, moving her carefully as to not injure her wing further. The others came up behind me and we all looked at each other. Our faces shared a look of confusion mixed with worry. We werestill in shock, except for Nudge for that matter.

"What just happened? Why does she have wings? How do you even get wings? Ooh maybe she's an angel in disguise! Wait, no that couldn't be…angles can't show emotion right? But still, oh god Fang her blood id getting on your pants! I wonder how much it hurts to get shot…I bet it hurt a lot! Where can we talk her? I don't think her parents would understand, they seem really strict. My house is too far away since Max needs help, like now! Maybe we can take her to Fangs house! Your moms a doctor, right? Maybe she can help. I don't think an ambulance would help since they would ask too many questions about her wings. Wow she has really pretty wings under all that…blood! Why are we just sitting here? We have to do something! I don't know what to do; I've never dealt with something like this before! Ooh maybe if we talk-" I thanked the gods that Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. I picked up Max and we practically ran to my house. Iggy rushed to the door before me and help it open, I carried Max upstairs and into the bathroom.

Ella and Nudge helped me sit Max up.

"Ig, go get mom." I said while picking out leaves and twigs out of Max's hair and bloodied wing.

We all sat there in silence waiting for Iggy to come back, the only sound in the room was Max's ragged breathing. We were confused and worried, it consumed our thoughts. We were absolutely speechless.

Mom came in and gasped at the sight of Max. The others moved out of the way and mom kneeled down next to Max. Her eyes widened at the sight of Max's wings but she focused her eyes realizing how much blood Max has lost.

"You will explain this later." She said looking at me.

"Iggy grab my medical bag out of the closet. Nudge get me a bowl of warm water from the other bathroom, and Ella grab me some towels from the other bathroom." She said while looking for something in the cabinets.

She kneeled down next to Max and cut away her sleeve and then cutting off the remaining fabric close to where her wing began. She moved Max's wing slightly to see the injury better.

Max's eyes snapped open and yanked herself out of my arms. She backed into a corner and glared at us, her eyes changing color rapidly. Different greens, blues, reds, even yellows flashed across her eyes. It finally settled on one eye colored a shade of green and crystal blue and the other a purple yellow color. That wasn't even the weird part, it was that her pupils were white.

We saw her nails grow long and black, black lines appeared over her arms and her wings bled more.

"Max? Please were just trying to help. Let us help you." I said moving everone closer to the door.

_"So your just trying to help?" _She spat.

_"No one- nothing has ever helped me, why would you humans be any different?" _She said whit a voice that was not Max's. It was like thousands of people talking at once, in perfect harmony.

"Why are you doing this Max?"Nudge asked

_"M-mm-max?_ _Don't you dare say that name around me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Max. Wait, How much has Max really told you? Anything about her past? Did you know she grew up in a lab? Do you even know that she has a brother and a sister? You are all terrible, no wonder Max's mind was easier to break, she was so worried about protecting you she forgot about herself. Well the time for chit chat is over I guess." _The Max- look alike said.

A large black shadow rapped itself around her before pulling away as max slumped to the ground looking normal again the shadow took the shape of a person and then disappeared.

We al loked at eachother and then down at Max,she would have a lot to explain when she woke up.

She will wake up.

She will, I'm sure of it.

I hope.

**SOOOOOOO YEAH A REALLY REALLY SHORT SHORT CHAPTER SORRY BUT A LOT HAPPENED SO I THINK ITS OK :P Any way PLEASE R&R and THANKS FOR READING! 3 U GUYS! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And I have no ides how it happened but I posted chapter nine twice so now I'm postint the real chapter 10. Sorry for anyone that got confused! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot! I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! So yesh that's it please R&R and Thanks for reading! **

Fang P.O.V

Everyone called their parents and told them that they were staying over my house. My mom called Max's parents and told them Max was staying over, so her parents wouldn't get worried that she didn't come home. Max was still unconcious and Ella and Nudge had started crying. They were worried that Max would never wake up.

I knew she would.

She had to.

Iggy and I went up and sat next to Max. She was still in the same postion that mom left her in after she wrapped up her wing. We looked at eachother and then back at Max.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Iggy asked me.

"I'm not sure, its been about 4 hours since mom wrapped up her wing so she should wake up soon." I played with the edge of the blanket while I talked. I didn't want to see the sadness or worry in Iggy's eyes.

"That's good." He said and we sat in silence until Nudge and Ella came up and sat with us on the other side of the bed. We all wanted to be there when she woke up.

"How do you think she got wings? I mean se couldn't have been born with them." Nudge said looking up at Iggy and I.

"I'm not sure. That weird shadow thing said something about her growing up in a lab but I wasn't really focusing on what it was saying. I was looking at its eyes. Did you see all the different colors they eyes were?" Iggy said looking at us and flailing his arms around, trying to prive his piont even further.

I grabbed his arms and clamed him don. He ws shaking the bed and I was worried Nudge or Ella were going to fall off.

"What do you think it was, the shadow thing I mean?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. But it wasn't good I an tell you that much. Did any of you notice how cold it got when that thing appeared? It was freezing!" Nudge exclaimed. She sighed and stood up.

"Well I'm tired and I can till Ella is too. I think we should go to bed, do you guys mind watching Max?" Nudge said whi;e pulling Ella up and off the bed.

"Were good. You can go to bed, we'll wake you if anything happens." I said. I watched them wave and then walk out the roo, shutting the door softly behind them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Iggy asked me.

"We wait. It's all we can do right now." I said rubbing my face with my hands. I don't knw why but it felt like this was going to be a long night.

**_TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP _**

Max P.O.V

I opened my eyes and a bright white light met my view. I sat up gasping thinking I was back at the school. The truth was it was just sunlight shining through the white curtians. Wait, my room has dark blue curtians. Where was I?

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room I looked around. I saw fang asleep with his head on his arms next to me and Iggy in the sae position on my other side. I tried to sti up stratighter until I saw two soft feathers fall into my lap. I looked to my right and y left and was my wings spread out wide. Not to their 15 ft length but at lest 3 or 4 feet wide. I moved one wing in and molded it into my back. Then I moved the other one, the only problem was when I moved it down to 2 feet unbearable pain shot through my wing and I wimpered in pain. I looked over and saw my wing bandaged up. I started breathing hard. My wing was bandaged so that means someone had to touch it. And that means someone had to see it. My eyes widened and I slid off the bed trying to be quiet as to not wake up Iggy or Fang. I forgot that one side of me had an extra two feet of wing and I wacked fang in the face with my wing. I gasped in pain, falling to the ground. Fang woke up and fell backwards and landed with na thud on the ground. I looked around for an escape but Fang was laying right in front of the door and I couldn't fly so that ruled out all windows.

Fang shook his head and stood up. He looked at me and his eyed widened. Iggy was still fast asleep while Fang was staring at me and I looked like a deer csught in headlights.

"Max?" Fang asked softly.

"Yeah, Fang?" I said in tha same tone, barely above a whisper.

"Oh god, Max. Yout okay!" He said running up to me and hugging me, while being careful of y infured wing. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a few moments until he pulled away.

"I'm so glad your okay." He said smiling. It was a rare smile that made me smile back at him. I knew I had a lot to explain about Ari, and my wings but all that didn't see to matter in this moment.

"I'll go get the others, can you wake Iggy?" He asked me. I just nodded and he left the room. I sat on the bed and placed my hand gently on Iggy's shoulder.

"Iggy. Iggy, its time to wake up. Wake pu sleepy head. Come on Ig, I knoe you can hear me in there so where. Iggy." I said softly getting a bit louder at the end btu still barely talking above a whisper.

"Mnph..wha…" Iggy said as he sat up rubbing the sleepiness ouy of his eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. He rubbed his eyes again and blinked a few times. He even pinched himself. Once he assured himself he wasn't dreaming he grabbed me and pulled e into a hug.

"I was so worried, Max. There was so much blood…I'm just glad that you're okay now." He said. I pulled away from him and leaned against the pillows.

"How does your wing feel? Does it hurt?" I nodded.

"Where'd Fang go?"

"He went to tell the others that I'm awake." I said smiling at Iggy.

Iggy opened his mouth to say something when the door the the roo burst open ad Nudge and Ella came runnung in. The saw me sitting on the bed and ra over to me.

The hugged me and I hugged the back. I felt their tears seep through my shirt, but riht then I didn't care.

I was okay, for the most part. And I was with the people that cared about me, with the exception of my parents of course. I'd say this was a pretty good morning.

**Heyyyyyy well that's the end of my chapter! I feel like I rushed Max waking up a bit but oh well. Next chapter we get to explain her relationship with Ari and her wings! Wow this is soooo exciting! Anyway please R&R and Thank you sooo uch for reading! Love you guys! Byeeeeeee! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS TELLING ME THEY NEED ME TO POST MORE CHAPTERS SO HERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE R&R I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE or the quote I use at the end. It belongs to Charles simic! OMG ITS STORY TIME! XD **

"We have been monitoring her for a few years now sir. Everything seems to be in order to bring her home." The man said looking down at is clipboard.

"Good, you may leave now." The Director said.

He sighed as he heard the door close. New recruits were always annoying to deal with. He looked at his computer and stared at the numbers counting down. It's almost time to bring her home. He smiled to himself.

The door opened and closed he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Yes?" He said.

"He failed his mission." A man said behind him.

"He frowned, that was his third mission in a row he's failed. Time for a punishment.

"Take him to room 84B, I'll be there in a few minutes. Get out the equipment and sedate him." The director said.

The man stayed still for a few seconds.

"Now!" The director yelled still sitting in his seat.

"The man hurried out dragging along the other's body. The director sighed. He logged out of the computer and shut it down. He grabbed his lab coat and buttoned it up. He put on his glasses and left the room, headed for room 84B. Now the fun starts, he thought to himself as he thought about his latest test subject.

Ari.

**THIS IS A LINE YOUR JEALOUS I KNOW! **

We all sat in the living room waiting for Max to speak. Every few minutes she would open her mouth and then close it again frowning.

"I don't know where to start…" She trailed off looking at the ground.

"How about your wings? Like how you got them and where?" Ella suggested.

I nodded at her and thought about what to tell them.

"Okay, so when I was a baby 1% avian DNA was mixed into my human DNA. As I grew my wings grew with me. It was extremely painful, but now they don't hurt at all. I grew up in a lab, or at least that's all I can remember for a while in my childhood. I was experimented on everyday while I was there. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of other "experiments" there. The scientists, or whitecoats, as I like to call them were cruel. They barely fed any of us and pushed us to the brink of death more than once. I was one of their favorites since I actually survived for more than 5 years. They didn't consider us people with feelings, just experiments. They called us hybrids. Only kids were experimented on, as far as I knew but the lab was enormous so you never know. The whitecoats tested me every day. How high I could fly, how fast. If I could run, how long I could run, my eyesight, hearing. Everything. They pushed us so far some died on the spot form dehydration or lack of sleep. Some even from pain. They acted like it was no big deal if one of us dies since there were so many others to work on. It was…hell, to be honest." I closed my eyes as memories of the lab resurfaced.

No one knew what to say. I didn't blame them. I knew they were expecting something bad, just not this bad.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but did you know any one or anything that died?" Nudge asked.

"I don't mind answering that." I said to her.

"Yeah, I knew a lot that died actually. It sounds bad but the death of the person in the cage next to you wasn't an uncommon occurrence." I said brushing some hair out of my face and looking back down at the ground.

"How did you escape?" Fang asked.

I went rigid. This was something I was not ready to talk about. Not ready at all.

"I'm sorry…I just can't answer that right now. It's complicated to say the least and it's not a part of my past I 'm really fond of." I sat truthfully. I was young and had no idea what I was going up against trying to escape.

"Hey, its ok. We all know that this is painful for you to talk about." Fang said rubbing my back with his hand. I know he was trying to comfort me right now, but it seemed like pity in my eyes. I sighed. I just needed some sleep.

"Max, you look tired. How about we all go to bed now and we can talk tomorrow?" Fang's mom said.

I nodded at her and stood up.

"You can sleep in the guest room with Nudge and Ella. I'll re-wrap your bandages when you wake up tomorrow." She said smiling at me.

"Ok, thanks." I told her and we all went to our bedrooms.

There were two beds in the guest room.

"I'll share with Nudge so you can lay out your injured wing." Ella said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I told her. None of us ha pajamas so we just climbed into bed in our clothes.

"Night Max. Night Ella." Nudge said sleepily.

"Night Max, Night Nudge." Ella said next sounding exhausted.

"Night Nudge. Night Ells." I said yawning. I was obvious we were all tired. I wondered how tomorrow would go. I can't tell them too much or they could be in danger. But Fang would sense I'm holding back information and want me to tell him. I sighed and pulled the covers up closer to my body. I wasn't sure how tomorrow was going to turn out but I knew one thing for certain. Tomorrow was going to be filled with smiles, tears, and torment. But we were going to get through it and come out even stronger, if we didn't…well I'm not sure what will happen. All I know, is…the words never quite equal the experiences behind them.

**SO THAT WAS MY NEW CHAPPIE I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I HOPE I CAN POST MORE SOON! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE R&R AND THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUC FOR READING! FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! BYEEEEE FORRRRRR NOWWWWWWW! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYY So there is some blood and experimenting going on in this chapter. It's just a warning. And I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER R&R PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE THANKS! TIME TO READ! **

"Please…" A thin voice rasped.

"Stop…I, c-can't..." It continued.

Scraping metal was heard followed by running water.

"Nuhh…NO!" The voice gasped out, fighting tears formed from pain.

"Give me the needle. Number 55039 needs to be taught a lesson, and pain can be his teacher. Who better to teach obedience? Especially to a worthless mutt like this." A deep voice said continuing his work.

"Your skin may hurt when I pull on it, but I doubt you will even feel it with the burning sensation in your lungs right now. It hurts right?" The man said while grinning like a madman.

"S-Stop…p-pplease...d-dad…" The boy said as his tears spilled over splashing into the puddle of blood caused by the madman.

"Why should I stop? I'm doing this to help you. I've sacrificed a lot for you. This will be your way of repaying me. How does that sound? It's not nice to ignore someone who is speaking to you. And remember this," He said finishing stitching up the boy, "we are related my mere blood. There is no reason on earth that allows you to call me dad. Do you understand me?" He said holding the boy by his throat.

The boy just nodded and the man threw him back on the examination table, causing blood to drip out of the stitching. The boy groaned, too exhausted to do anything else.

"Take him back to his cage; I'm disgusted by his presence." The man said.

"Yes Director." The guard said, grabbing the boy and dragging him along the ground by his arm.

"See you soon, Ari." The Director said with a laugh and washed off his hands.

"We can't have any blood staining the paperwork, now can we…" He muttered to himself.

Once he was finished he took off his lab coat and threw it behind him, closing the door. The coat landed in the puddle of blood the bright red blood. As the coat turned red papers fell out of the pocket, falling into the succulent liquid, absorbing the red as well. The letters blurred together and all that was left was the numbers **_55039. _**

**Skippppppyyyyyyyy time skip skip skip fall oops skip skip skip skip **

_"Max!" Ari said running over to me and hugging my legs. _

_"Hey, how's my favorite little brother doing?" I said picking him up and putting him on my hip. _

_"I'm good! Daddy said he's going to make me a superhero!" He said happily. _

_I frowned, "What do you mean Ari?" _

_"I'm not sure there was a bunch of big words but he's going to make me part wolf. He said I'm going to save the world with him! I can't wait to help daddy save the world. Maybe you can help too! We'll be the best super family ever! Daddy said he can make me taller and stronger! It's also only going to take two to three weeks! Isn't that awesome? You're not even going to know who I am when daddy's done!" He said smiling and waving his arms around like a maniac. _

_My eyes widened and I looked down at Ari. He noticed my mood change and looked up at me. _

_"Ari, whatever you do don't let dad hurt you. I promised mom that I would protect you after she was gone and I intend to do that, no matter what. Don't even let him touch you. Ok? Do you understand?" I asked him setting him on the ground and looking into his eyes. _

_"Ok Max. But daddy would never hurt me. You're just being too overprotective. You need to trust Daddy. He loves us and will always love us!" He said pouting. _

_"Ari come here."Dad called him over. Ari ran over to him and jumped into his arms. _

_"Dad…" I said warningly._

_"Max, it's all right." He assured me. He had an smile on his face that never faltered. It creped me out but I just brushed it off. Maybe Ari was right. I might be too overprotective. He walked away with Ari and I watched them go. _

_Four months later _

_"Come on Max. I can beat you, easily. I've been practicing. There's no way a girl will beat me. So what if you're older, I'm stronger, faster, and smarter. " Ari said growling at me. I glared at him and got into a fighting stance. _

_"Kids, remember what will happens if you lose. Don't disappoint me. It's not a fight to the death but you can take whatever measures you need to take to win. There are no rules except for one. Never stop fighting unless your opponent is unconscious. You all ready hate each other so I think this will be good for you. Think of it as a family bonding experience!" Dad said from the side. I didn't answer him, my focus still on Ari. _

_Ari grinned at me and lunged. I blocked all his punches easily and kicked his legs. He fell down and then grabbed at my ankles, claws replacing his nails. I stepped but one of his claws cut one of my ankles and I gritted my teeth together. Dad was watching us fight from the sidelines. There were about five other people there taking notes on clipboards. He stood up and lunged at me again. I moved out of the way and pushed him into the wall. I heard a crack and jumped back a few feet. Ari fell to the ground and held his head in his hands. He jumped up and looked over at me. I saw blood running down his face. _

_"You shouldn't have done that…" He said. As he was peaking his voice got deeper and fangs popped out of his mouth. Fur appeared on his arms and his face changed its shape. _

_"No…You turned him into an Eraser? You bastard!" I yelled at dad. _

_Ari ran over to me and took me off guard he kneed me in the stomach and punched me in the face. I couldn't regain my balance fast enough and he pushed me into the wall. _

_I had no choice. _

_I opened my wings and let my arms turn black._

_"Now, it's my turn." I said glaring at him. _

_I raised my hand up as he charged at me. _

"Max!" A voice called.

My vision blurred as soon I was looking at the ceiling of the guest room. I was panting and I felt the covers in between my fingers. I sat up and let go of my death grip on the blankets. I looked around the room finally gathering my bearings and saw Ella on one side of my bed and Nudge on the other.

"Max? Are you ok?" Ella asked me looking at my face.

I nodded at her and took in huge breaths. I was sweaty and my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Wha' happened?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face and looking at Ella and Nudge for an explanation.

"Were not really sure; we woke up to you saying something about how it was your turn and then you started thrashing around in the bed."

My eyes widened as the dream- more like nightmare- made its way back into my memory. Nudge got up and grabbed a tissue box handing it to me. I looked at her confused and she brought her hand up to my cheek and wiped. Her finger came off wet and I realized I was crying. I touched my cheek and there were still tears streaming down my face. I wiped my face with a tissue and looked down at te blanket. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ella asked me, putting her hand on mine. I shook my head and she nodded.

"I understand, but were here if you want to talk." She smiled at me and it made me feel a little bit better, not much though.

"Is everyone okay?" Fang came in followed by Iggy.

"Yeah, were okay." Nudge said still sitting on my bed. I looked away not wanting them to see my face.

"Max?" Fang asked.

I didn't answer him and I heard him walk over to the bed. Ella went and sat on her bed with Nudge and Fang and Iggy sat on my bed.

"How's your wing?" Iggy asked softly.

I shrugged and looked down at the blankets. I played with the edge of the blanket.

"Can I talk to you in private, Max?" Fang asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. I followed him out of the room. We sat on is bed and I looked anywere but at him.

"Max, look at me." He said reaching out to me and turning my head towards him. I resisted for a few seconds but gave in, knowing he would see my face eventually.

"I had a nightmare." I told him when his eyes widened form the tear tracks on my face.

He nodded and brushed some air out of my face. He wrapped is arms around me and held me to his chest.

I bit my lip to hold in my tears but a sob escaped me.

"It's okay to cry." He said holding me tighter.

A few tears escaped my eyes and soon I was sobbing into his chest. He didn't know why I was so upset. I haven't had a nightmare in years. I guess seeing Ari again triggered all the memories about the school that I tried to forget. The nightmare was almost like a flashback. That really happened to me and Ari. I cringe away at the memory. There was so much blood spilled after we were done fighting. We were both literally on the brink of death. We did that to each other and we were supposed to be brother and sister. I thought about telling him, but it was too complicated a story for 3 in the morning. Once I got out all of my tears I closed my eyes. I'm not sure when it happened but the next thing I knew; Fang was picking my up bridal style and taking me to my room. When we got there Ella and Nudge were both laying down. They were still awake though. Iggy went back to his room I guess. Fang laid me down in bed and I pretended to be asleep. I was too tired to answer any more questions anyway.

"Is she asleep?" Ella whispered.

"Yeah." Fang said softly pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Nudge whispered to Fang.

"No, but she'll tell us when she's ready. I don't want to force her to tell us. I can tell it's not going to be a pleasant story so now isn't the right time anyway." Fang said sighing.

"I just hope she lets someone in. she needs someone, whether she knows it or not. I just hope it's not as bad as I'm thinking it's going o be." Nudge said.

"We can only hope." Ella said.

"I'm going back to my room now. I'll tell Ig what happened in the morning. Wake me if anything else happens. Night guys." Fang said, I heard him walk out of the room and shut the door.

I opened my eyes and stared at the darkness. I knew tomorrow was going to be hard for everyone, but I had a feeling we were going to get through it.

We had to.

**So yeah, that's me new chapter! I MADE IT TO 2000 WORDS! OMG! I hope you guys liked it! I tried making it longer than the last chapter just for you guys! Thanks soooo much for reading and I'll try posing more chapters soon! Byeeeee for now! **

**~Fly on, **

**Maximum Flight~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYYY SO OMG I'M POSTING TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT OMGGGGG Ok so I just wanted to thank all my viewers since we got to 2,000 views! It means soooo mush to me thanks! Thank you guys also for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! Any way so yeah I hope you like it and thanks for reading! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! XD **

I woke up at around 10:35. Ella and Nudge weren't in their bed when I got up so I assumed they were downstairs. I sat up slowly and looked at my wing. It felt much better than it did the other day but it was still throbbing. I also had a small headache. I yawned and wondered why I was so tired.

Then I remembered what happened last night. Stupid Ari. Stupid Dad.

I sighed. I wasn't going to feel any better staying in bed all day. I stood up and wobbled a bit. I held on the headboard until I regained my balance and made my way downstairs. I saw Fang at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me walking with me to the living room.

"Better, but not perfect." I told him sitting on the couch.

He sat next to me and turned on the T.V. Iggy came down a few minutes later and walked into the kitchen. Five minutes later I smelt bacon. My eyes widened and I stood up, ready to run to the kitchen until a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks and I sat back down on the couch. Fang supported my back with his hand and looked at me worriedly.

"Max? What's wrong are you okay?"

I sighed. I was getting really tired of people asking if I was okay. I know it's only because they care, but it feels like they pity me. And Maximum Ride is not pitied.

I smiled at him, showing I was okay and walked in to the kitchen. Fang followed me and we saw Iggy and Fang's mom cooking breakfast. I smiled at them and sat down at the table. Nudge and Ella were all ready there and they smiled at me.

"Morning Max!" The said simultaneously. I laughed and waved at them.

I sat down next to Ella and Fang sat next to me. Ella and Nudge were talking about makeup and something pink so I talked to Fang. I saw worry in his eyes, it was mixed with hesitation. I understood. He was worried but he didn't want to ask and make me upset. I would tell him…eventually…

Iggy and Fang's mom brought over panckakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and syrup. I smiled at them and everyone started eating. I wasn't very hungry and everyone wanted to ask why I wasn't eating as much as I usually do, but they all ready knew the answer to that question. We ate and talked about random pointless things. Ella and Nudge went to call their moms to see how long the could stay while I talked to Iggy and Fang as the finished breakfast.

Fang's mom was washing the dished and humming to herself. Ella and Nudge ran into the room a few minutes later causing Fang's mom to drop some plates in the sink. Thankfully, none broke.

"We can stay until 8pm and then our moms are going to come and pick us up!" Ella said and Nudge nodded smiling.

I stood up and walked upstairs. I felt a pair of eyes follow me as I went up the stairs and I knew that they belonged to Fang. I found my IPhone on the nightstand and unlocked it. I called my mom as Fang walked in to the room. He sat next to me on the bead, both of us leaning against the headboard.

"Max! How was the sleepover?" My overly perky mother asked me on the phone.

"Fine." I told her.

"Next time I would appreciate if you told me that you were going to be staying someone's house instead of their mother." She said. I could hear the frown in her voice. Loud and clear.

"I will. I just forgot sorry."

"Well you made your father very worried. He is the one you need to apologize to." She said with a clear edge to her voice.

"Okay, number one he is my step father not my father. And number two I don't believe it is your place to decide what I do and do not tell him." I told her raising my voice a little at the end. I was not dealing with my mother's crap today.

"Maximum! Do not raise your voice at me! Do you even know how much we sacrificed for you?"

"No, I don't! Because you're never home. We never talk and I barely even see father. Lawrence has been more of a father than he ever has!" I yelled into the phone completely forgetting Fang was sitting right next to me.

"We are very busy. We have work to do. How do you think we afford the house we have?"

"I never even wanted a house that big! I was fine in the house we had before my "Stepfather" came into our life!"

"You ungrateful little bitch! I should have never adopted you. I should have left you to rot with the rest of the orphanage trash!" She yelled into the phone. My eyes widened and I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes.

"They are not trash." I said letting no emotion through my voice.

"Oh please! They barely fed the kids and I know that the kids abused you, don't like to me Maximum."

"You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think."

"I hate you." I told her tears finally streaming down my cheeks.

"Is that really supposed to affect me?" I didn't answer.

"If I remember correctly, your real father hated you. I guess it runs in the family."

"Do not talk about my family." I said threateningly and I tightened my hand around the phone and balled my other hand into a fist.

"Why not? I used to know your, mother…well before she went insane anyway." She said and I gasped. I was so angry my body shook. I saw red.

"Shut up…"

"They didn't even care about you."

"Shut up…"

"And didn't they beat your little brother?"

"Stop."

"What was his name again…oh that's right. It was Ari." I had enough. I took the phone and threw it against the wall. I moved to quick for my own good and I grabbed my head trying to stop the pain. I heard a loud crash beside me and saw I knocked over a lamp. I moved off the bed and looked down at the broken glass. And picked up the big pieces throwing them away. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. I knew who it was already.

Fang.

He crouched down next to me and pulled my hand away from the broken lamp.

"You're bleeding." He told me looking down. I followed his gaze and saw little red lines all over my hands. I didn't say anything, just sat there staring at my hands. The blood gathered in a pool in both hand and as soon as I turned them a few droplets of blood fell on the broken glass. Staining the clear broken pieces and turning them red. Fang took me by my arms and led me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the side of the bathtub and pulled out a first aid kit. He wiped my hands clean and sprayed antiseptic on them. He pulled out bits of glass and bandaged my hands with gauze. I didn't flinch once. Fang looked at my face trying to see what I was feeling but I had shut down at that point. My face was blank and my cheeks were red and blotchy.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said leaving me in the bathroom. I heard him walk out of the bathroom and I looked over at my wing. I un-wrapped the gauze and all that was left were tiny little scratches that would probably be gone in an hour.

I sighed to myself and went to the sink. I opened my wings and got out a rag. I wiped all the blood and dirt off my wings. I looked at them in the mirror and opened them wider. They were out about 3 feet each way. If I took them out any way farther they would hit the walls.

"They're beautiful." A voice said behind me.

"I looked in the mirror and saw Fang staring at me leaning against the doorway.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him. My voice coming out softer than I meant.

"Sure." He said smiling at me. I turned around and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room.

"I want to show you something anyways." He said as we put on out shoes.

"We walked outside and into the forest. I'm not sure where everyone else was but right then I didn't care. I needed a moment away from reality. Even just for a minute, I needed to become myself again.

Unbreakable.

**Sooooo yeah. A lot happened in that chapter! I'm hoping to tell more about Max's past and what really happened. Hopefully I can post soon. This week maybe? It will only happen if you review! (well not really I just want you guys to review haha :p) so anyway that's all for now! R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah sooooo this is my second chapter of the night aren't you excited? Lol okay sooo I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! THERES A LOT IN THIS CHAPPIE SOOOOO PAY LOADS OF ATTENTION! THANKS 4 READING! STORY TIME! XD **

"Where are we going Fang?" I asked him while looking around us. We were in the woods and Fang kept on turning left and right I wondered if he was lost.

"Just wait. We're almost there." I could hear the smile in his voice so I kept following him and soon we came to a clearing. There was a huge tree in the middle and there was a tree house built in the side of it. Fang climbed up the ladder and gestured for me to follow him. I sighed and went up the ladder I walked in the tree house and looked around. Random books and papers were all over the room. There was a bookshelf and various bean bags in one corner of the room. Fang was in and other corner looking through some papers on a desk. I walked over to him and looked down. There were sketches of different things on all the papers. I looked at the signature but I couldn't make out the name.

"Here, look at this." He said showing a piece of paper to me. I gently took it in my hands and looked at it.

It was a drawing.

Of me.

It was beautiful. Way prettier than I really am though. My wings were out and I was listening to music. My eyes were looking off into the distance and I was wearing a dress.

"So, what do you think?" Fang asked. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"It's…amazing."I looked up at Fang and smiled.

"I couldn't remember what color your wings were exactly so I guessed a little bit." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Fang, you drew this? You're an amazing artist." I sail looking back down at the drawing.

"Yeah, I tried to draw you as best I could from memory." he said. I knew he was shy about his artwork but this is just incredible. I looked up at him and realized he was looking at me.

"Fang…why am I wearing a dress?"

"I thought it would make the picture more exciting and I've never drawn a dress before so it was a good challenge for me."

"How long have you been working in it?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow!"

"So do you think it looks like you?"

I nodded at him and then realized he was drawing me as he saw me. He saw me beautiful. I almost had tears in my eyes to tell you the truth. I put the drawing down and hugged Fang. He was surprised but soon he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

"Thank you." I told him as I pulled away. He kept his arms around me and I smiled.

"I didn't notice before but your hair has gotten longer. It covers like half your face!" I told him running my fingers through his hair.

"You're so weird." He said shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah, but that's why were friends. Us weird people have to stick together right?"

"I could be mistaken but I think you just called me weird."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled away from him completely. I walked over to the desk and looked at his other drawings.

"These really are amazing Fang." I told him looking through all the papers.

"Max?" I looked up at his sudden mood change. His voice seemed very sad and deep, like he was forcing out his words.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him and tilted my head in confusion.

"Was it true?" He asked me sitting down on one of the beanbags. I walked over and sat on the other beanbag.

"What do you mean?"

"The stuff that your mom said on the phone?"

"Most of it. But she doesn't understand and blows everything out of proportion. The dosen't know all the details either so its complicated."

"Did the other kids in the orphanage really…abuse you?"

"There was a bully that abused all the kids. It only went on for a year and then he was adopted. I haven't seen him since." I told him. It wasn't the complete truth but…oh well I can deal with that when the time comes.

"What about the stuff about Ari? Is e really your brother?"

"I thought ylou guys knew that from the fight we had a few days ago, but yeah he is my brother…he's also a monster…" I said the ;ast part so low I don't think Fang even heard me.

"Why is he a monster?" I guess he did hear me then.

"Its complicated." I told him. I could talka bout some things but Ari was not one of them.

"How is your wing?"

"Better, I should be completely healed by 6."

"But you were shot! Holes like that can't just go away in a day or two!"

"I have really fast healing something that would take a umand weeks to heal would only take me a few days."

"Oh. That's useful."

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Want to see something cool?"

"Sure…" Fang asked me curiously. I stood up and walked out of the tree house I went down the ladder and he followed.

I stood in front of him.

"Close your eyes." I told him.

I took a step back and opened my wings to their 15ft wingspan.

"Okay, open them." I whispered. The opened his eyes and looked at my wings. His eyes widened when he saw how big they were.

"Want to see something else?" I whispered walking closer to him. He nodded and I moved my wings and flew into the air. I looked down and saw him staring at me. He was smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Want a ride?"

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head in confusion. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Hold on." I said and flew up with Fang. He gasped and I felt his grip on my waist tighten.

"Look down."

"Wow…we're so high up." I laughed I weaved us around the clouds and flew back to the tree house. I placed him back on the ground and he kept his arms around me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Yeah, I did." He answered tightening his arms around me once again.

"Max? What's that?" He asked me as I felt him stiffen in my arms. I followed his gaze and looked up.

Shit.

**SOOOOO YEAHHH THAT'S MY CLIFFY OMGGGGG IM SO MEAN IM SORRY! Lol ok so I'm not sure how I really feel about this chapter but I'm going to post it anyway. Hopefully I can stop being lazy and post the next chapter in the next 3 days. Fingers crossed! So please R&R and there have been some questions about why Iggy can see. The truth is I just wanted him to see. There is no real reason why he can. And if you have any more questions feel free to ask! Thanks for reading! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYY GUYS IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE SOOOO MUCH FOR THEIR REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME! I WAS GOING TO WAIT A WHILE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I REALIZED I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY! I'M SO SORRY! LOL…so I'm posting now YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! OK, so hopefully I can answer a bunch of your questions in this chapter! I'm also starting a new story so check that one out too! Wish me luck and read on! {Oh, I don't own maximum ride!} PLEASE R&R THANKS! **

"Hide in the tree house and don't come out until I tell you too." I told Fang and flew up. _They _were back. After all these years. I was wondering when they would find me. It was just a matter of time anyway. I don't understand how they find me so fast. I really don't get it. I sighed in relief when I saw Fang in the tree house. The Erasers flew at me. I dodged them easily, they were new ant their wings could barely hold them in the air. Their movements were jerky and they looked in pain. The stupid white coats sewed the wings into their backs. When will they ever learn? I dodged punch after punch until the erasers got tired. One of them fell to the ground and landed with an oof. I cringed as I saw their wings bent at weird angle.

That's going to hurt in the morning.

I punched an eraser in the face and then spun around and gave another one a roundhouse kick to the stomach. I flew up higher and they tried to follow me but their wings gave out and they fell to the ground. I landed in a tree and watched as a helicopter landed in the clearing and took the bodies of the unconscious modified erasers away. After the helicopter left I saw Fang poke his head out of the tree house and look around. I flew down to the ground.

"You can come out now. They're gone now." I called up to him. He scrambled down the ladder and ran over to me, checking for injuries. He looked at me face and his eyes widened. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He pointed to my cheek and I touched my cheek. It was warm with blood running down it. I was so hyped up on adrenaline while I was fighting, I didn't even feel one of them scratch my face. I wiped most of the blood off my face and wiped it on to my jeans.

"There are three scratches on your cheek. What were those things?" Fang asked looking at my cheek worriedly.

"They were Erasers. They were a race like werewolves'. Only the erasers were created like me, they has 1% wolf DNA laced inside of them as a baby and now they're sent out like the lab's dogs to "take care" of anyone or anything that tries to escape. Like me. They're called Erasers because they've taken out hundreds of escapees at a time. And in a sense "Erased" them form this world." I told him looking in the direction the helicopter flew away.

"Are you sure the cuts is all? You didn't get injured anywhere else did you?"

"No. the scratches aren't that deep. They'll be gone in an hour."

"I still want my mom to clean them. Just to be safe." I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." I said and he led me out of the woods.

My face only stung a little. To tell you the truth, I've gotten a little rusty. 5 years ago I could have them all whimpering in pain in less than a minute. Now it took be about 5 minutes. I have to work out more now. Especially since they're close.

We got back to the house and everyone bombarded me and Fang with questions. Then they saw my face and everyone freaked out. After 10 minutes of calming them all down Fang's mom cleaned up my face and she ordered some pizza. I got my own since they knew about my huge appetite. I offered to pay or at least half of the pizza but Fang's mom said she wouldn't accept my money. After a few minutes of arguing I sighed in defeat and she went into the living room. I walked upstairs and knocked on Fang's door.

"Come in!" I heard him yell.

"Hey." I said as I came into his room and sat on his bed.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Your mom won't let me pay for the pizza, not even half. I feel bad." I told him laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"That's just how she is. Always giving." He said. I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"You love her don't you? Your mom I mean."

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me." He said looking at me. I kept my gaze on the ceiling.

"I've never known my mother. She donated me to a lab anyway so I doubt she wanted me. I just wish I knew what I did to make her not want me. I was a baby what can a baby do that make's their mother and father not want them?" It wasn't the total truth but I couldn't tell him everything right now. I couldn't handle him knowing. I know he would treat me differently. I then realized he said something.

"What was that?"

"She didn't know you. I bet if she met you she would love you. She might not have been able to take care of you and thought this was the best place to put you since it wasn't an orphanage.

"I still ended up there anyway…" I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"It's not important."

"Max? Will you come downstairs for a moment?" Fang's mom called.

"Sure!" I called back to her.

I walked down the steps with Fang following me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs frozen in place.

"Miss Ride! I was so worried!" Lawrence, my butler, said.

"L-lawrence? What are you doing here? Did my mother send you?" I asked him.

"No I overheard the conversation she had with you and I came right over as soon as I had a chance. I missed you so much. Are you ok?" I felt tears prickle in the back of my eyes.

"Would you two like to talk in private? There is a spare guest room upstairs if you would like?" Fang's mom told us I nodded numbly and walked up the stairs. I felt Fang's gaze on me but I didn't turn around. I heard Lawrence follow me up the stairs. Well, my as well get this over with. I walked into the room and sat on the window sill chair. Lawrence sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I told him.

"I know your mother didn't mean all the things she said to you on the phone."

"Maybe. But I know she meant at least some of them. She ruined it."

"What did she ruin?"

"Our relationship. I was finally beginning to stop arguing with her ad now she does this. I really don't even know why she adopted me in the first place." A tear dropped out of my eye and fell down my cheek. It stopped when it reached the gauze on my face from my fight earlier today. It soaked into the material mixing with my blood and creating pain in my cheek. But I didn't feel it. At this point I was numb. To my emotions, actions, and thoughts.

I was nothing.

**SOOOOO THAT'S MY NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Hopefully I will be posting soon! PLEASE R&R AND THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! Love you guys! 3 3 3 **

**_~ Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYY ITS TIME FOR MORE STORY TIME! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Ok, so I wasn't going to update tonigt cuz I was tired and I was drawing but then I got bored and now here I am! All right I'm going to start putting in some songs here and there. J If you have any suggestions for a cool song to use please tell me! Thanks and please R&R! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! 3 3 3 J**

So, after my little talk with Lawrence he convinced me to go him and talk with Mother. I didn't want to but I couldn't avoid her forever. I walked downstairs and talked with Fang's mom. She looked at my wing once more and asked me to move it. I did and she said it looked healed but she wasn't completely sure and I should be careful for a while. I nodded at her and gave her a hug. I thanked her for everything and then gave everyone else hugs too. I told them I would text them when I had the chance and smiled sadly at them. They were all in the living room waving to me. I waved back and followed Lawrence to the limousine. I got in and was on my way. I know I was going home, but it really felt as if I was driving away from it. I sighed and closed my eyes. This wasn't going to be fun.

**TIME SKIP I KNOWWWW YOUR JEALOUS! **

I walked inside waiting for my mother to come and start screaming at me. But it was silent.

"It looks like she went out a few minutes ago." Lawrence said hanging up our coats. I sighed.

"I'll be in my room." I told him taking off my shoes and walking up the steps.

I walked into my room and looked around. It was just as I left it but…something still felt off. I noticed my closet door open and looked in. There was a small white cat sleeping on one og my sweaters. I picked it up and looked at it. It started purring when it woke up and played with the ends of my hair. Lawrence knocked on my door and I told him he could come in. He looked at the cat in my arms and smiled.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to find her." He said walking in and scratching the kitten on the head.

"What's her name?" I asked while looking down at the cat.

"Cassi."

"That's cute." I said walking over to the bed and sitting her down on the mound of pillows.

I pulled out my laptop and logged on. Cassi came over and sat in my lap. I heard Lawrence leave and Cassi's ears twitched. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked down to see messages from everyone. I answered all of them back and the put on my Pj's. I got into bed and shut down my laptop. Cassi cuddled up to my side and I looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. I sighed and then closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day. I fell asleep thinking about what would happen.

**OMG ANOTHER TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP O M GGGGG! **

A week has passed and I have been avoiding my parents. I haven't said a word to them since I came home. We don't even eat together anymore. Lawrence has tried to get me to talk to them but they're useless attempts and he knows it. The Flock and I have just gotten closer and we hang out a lot. Right now I was in the recording studio downstairs. I was in a soundproof room. Today was the anniversary of my parents death and like usual I'm not taking it well. I know Lawrence can tell there's something wrong but I'm not in the mood to talk. Music has always been a big part of my life I can play the guitar, piano, violin, drums, and clarinet.

I've never told anyone but I write songs. It helps me clear my thoughts. I sat down at the piano and started to play softly.

Fang P.O.V

We got to Max's house and rang the door bell. Lawrence, her butler, came to the door and smiled at us. He let us in and shut the door behind us.

"Max is in the recording studio downstairs." He told us and walked off. The truth is, we've been over Max's house so much we knew where everything was pretty much. We walked down the stairs and saw max in the soundproof room in the corner. She was playing her guitar but we couldn't hear her. Iggy put a finger to his lips and motioned for us to stay where we were. He crawled over to the recording equipment and flipped a switch. All of a sudden we could hear Max playing the piano. She was amazing. She stopped and grabbed some music sheets out of a folder. She sat back down at the piano and a soft melody filled the room. She opened her mouth and started to sing. **(Song: The power of love by** **Gabrielle Aplin)**

_ Ahhh... hmmm...  
_  
_Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm... 

_The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal_

This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal 

_Make love your goal _

She finished and stared looking at the piano. She sighed and put the music sheets into her folder. We all ran up the stairs. We calmed ourselves and knocked on the door. She opened it ans smiled at us.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She asked us smiling.

"We were bored and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. She nodded and held up her finger. She turned around and opened a white box next to the door. She types in some numbers and the bar at the bottom of the box turned red.

"Sorry about that. My parents want the room locked at all times since there's really expensive equipment down there." She explained to us.

"So, what do you want to do?" Iggy asked.

"Game room?" Max asked. Everyone nodded and we followed Max up the stairs. I thought about the song Max was singing. It was sad but beautiful. I've never heard it before though. My eyes widened. What if she wrote it?

I walked into Iggy while my mind was occupied with thoughts of Max.

"Sorry." I muttered.

We walked into the game room and I still couldn't believe how big it was, or how many games it could hold. There were shelves of Wii games, Nintendo games, Xbox games and some game systems I've never even heard of. We all took seats in the large bean bag chairs. We played games for hours since it was Friday. We all slept over Max's house and all in all it was a fun night.

All though I never saw Max's parents, not even once.

**So yeah, that's my newwww chapterrrrrr! Please R&R and that song was NOT MINE! Yeah so feel free to check out my other stories, I just posted a new one. Its called All Musicians Have Secrets! R&R and Thanks 4 reading! 3 3 3 **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey IM SOOOOOOOO SRRY I HAVENT POSTED I FEEL LIKE A BIG MEANIE! Any way this is my new chappie and I have found new inspiration for this story and therefore I will continue it! I'm going to try and make this the chapter that leads up to the major FAX! Hopefully next chappie will be full of FAX! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! AND pleaseeeeeee R&R YOU'RE INPUT REALLY DOES HELP! Also any suggestion about songs or characters would help too! Thanks! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

Max P.O.V

A few weeks have passed and noting has changed dramatically in my life. Mother apologized to me and I said whatever and walked upstairs. I don't think it was the response she was looking for though. Oh well.

The flock has defiantly gotten closer. Whenever we're free we hang out together. Although Ella, Nudge, and I have a dance competition coming up so we have been really busy lately. Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were getting closer and had some inside joke about me and Fang. It annoyed me to not know what was going on but Fang didn't care. Or at least he didn't show that he cared. I could tell that the idea of not knowing was killing him, but Ella, Nudge, and Iggy really knew how to keep their mouths shut. So me and Fang ignored them for a week and just hung out together. I caught him staring at me when I wasn't looking more than once. But when I asked him about it he just shrugged and smirked at me.

Eventually we all forgot why we were avoiding each other and started talking again. I saw Iggy and Fang sneak into some of our rehearsals a couple of times. I'll have to get Ella and Nudge with me to talk to them later about it. Ella and I were on our way to pick up Nudge for another rehearsal and I think my eyes were bleeding from Ella's shirt. It was neon pink with sparkles and diamond and she had on neon blue spandex shorts. It hurt my eyes to look at her so when Nudge finally got in the car and started talking to Ella I was relieved.

"I'll be back at 10:30 to pick you guys up. Ok?" Lawrence asked me.

"Alright! Bye Lawrence!" I yelled as we walked up the font steps leading into the school.

"Max!" I looked around as we got into the changing rooms in the school.

"Sarah!" I yelled hugging the girl to death. We haven't seen each other since our last rehearsal which was four days ago.

"And you call me a drama queen!" Nudge said waving her arms around. I sighed pulling away from my hug and smiled at Sarah. She was the newest member of our team.

"Max! Hurry up and get changed!" Ella yelled.

"Iknow. Iknow…gosh." I muttered. We all finished changing and walked out in our Dance uniforms. We practiced our dances in the order we would be performing them. First the groups went. Hip hop was first and then Lyrical was last. Then came the solos and then the awards ceremony. Ella and Nudge got a duet. They both got to be in two of the group dances and Ella also got a solo. I got to be in all three group dances and I got two solos. We were working on our lyrical dance and then Emily tripped and fell pulling down some girls shirt. Luckily all the guy dancers were still in the changing room but it was still funny. The guys came out and we were all rolling on the floor laughing…well all of us except Emilt and the other girl.

"What happened?" They asked us but that made us laugh harder.

Once we all calmed down we got to work and started practicing.

Fang P.O.V

Iggy and I were standing outside the auditorium doors. Max, Ella and Nudge were practicing for the upcoming performance and Ig and I wanted to see how it was coming along. We knew Max was aware of us sneaking into the practices to watch but she hasn't said anything so I think it's ok. We got in the doors without anyone seeing us but by the time we were there the dance was over.

"Nice job guys!" Coach Amy yelled.

"Um, is this the dance team rehearsal?" A boy and a girl asked from the side of the stage. They stepped out into the light and I saw a grin break out onto Max's face.

"Oh my gosh you guys made it!" Max said jumping up and down. Both of the strangers eyes widened when they saw Max.

"Maxie!" They yelled in sync and dropped their bags. They ran over to Max and gave her a big hug. I gritted my teeth. Who the hell were these people?

Max P.O.V

"I thought your flight didn't get in until tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Nope! We got an earlier flight because we wanted to see if you actually made friends besides us!" May said laughing. I wacked her lightly on the arm and smiled.

"Um, Max? Who are these people?" Coach asked.

"Oh! They're the people that did the trio with me. The one I showed you online." Coach smiled as soon as I was done talking.

"I loved that performance!" Coach exclaimed and I smiled.

"Will you do the dance for us Max?" Emily asked.

"Well, they're nit really in dancing clothes and they haven't stretched…" I muttered nit really giving a straight answer.

"Were fine Max. We'll do it. May has the song on her I pod." He grinned at me and I glared back.

"Yup! Derek's right. I have the song all we need is a yes from Max! So what do you say?" May asked smirking at me. I sighed.

"Whatever." I said. Everyone cheered. May went over to the speakers and set up her I pod. Ella was in charge of pushing play and we all got into our positions as the rest of the team sat in the front row seats. The music started and I let it flow through my body. I leaned across Derek's back and used it to stand up. As the singing started may came out and danced with us. Just like old times.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now. _

Put my hand on Derek's chest and stood in between him and May. And in turn he pretended that I didn't exist.

_I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. 

I broke him and my apart for second time letting the movements move my body from memory.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over. _

I grabbed on to his back and he flipped me over his back. I heard a gasp from the audience but ignored it and kept in my character.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said, _

I grabbed onto his back but fell and then grabbed at his ankles like they were my lifeline. I was a pretty good actress if I do say so myself.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
  
_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? 

I broke them apart for a third time and kissed Derek. It was in the choreography I had to! This time I heard multiple gasps from the audience and some giggles. I just smiled and kept on dancing.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

I let Derek grab my leg and together we did the spin flip. It a lot more complicated than it sounds though. And again gasps erupted throughout the audience.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

At the end May reached out for Derek with her hand but I ran past her and held his hands. We laid down and May walked off. I heard cheers for our dance team and smiled. I stood up pulling Derek with me and we made each other take a bow. We all talked some more and then finished rehearsal. Ella, Nudge, May, and Derek all came over my house after it was over. We laid out May and Derek's sleeping bags in my room and then got back in the limo. You see, Ella had this great idea. We could have a welcome sleepover for May and Derek. I thought it was a great idea so now we were on our way to get Ella and nudge their clothes and sleeping bags. After that was done we would be on our way to Iggy and Fang's house to see if they wanted to sleepover too. This was going to be a lot of fun. I just hope Nudge wouldn't talk my ears off before we could get to her house.

**All right, well that's my new chappie! I'm hoping to call the next chapter TRUTH OR DARE. Clique and over done but I still love it! And I'm also hoping to put in much more FAX than I did in this one. PLEASE R&R! And thank you sooooooooo much for reading! Love you- to all my readers, followers, and commenter's! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEYYYYYY! Thanks soooooooo much for your reviews! And my 50th to my 55th reviewers will receive special shout outs in my next chappie! And we've reached more than 4,000 views! Give yourselves a hand! Ok I'm kind of tired so this a/n might sound a little weird lol. Yeah I know it's a great honor! : 3 Any way I'm hoping to put in some FAX in this chapter! Maybe introduce a jealous Fang? Read on to find out! ALSO I'M CHANGING THE HIP HOP DNACE ROUTINE TO A HIP HOP DANCE DUET! SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE!**

**PLEASE R&R AND THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

We drove up to Fang and Iggy's house and Ella ran to the door. I followed her with Nudge walking next to me. Ella knocked on the door and started bouncing up and down. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down and she smiled up at me sheepishly.

"What's up?" Iggy asked after he opened the door. Nudge opened her mouth but I slapped my hand on it before she could start.

"I'm inviting everyone over for a sleepover/hangout/party want to come?" I asked him. He rubbed his chin and pretended to think about. He grinned and nodded.

"We'll be waiting in the car. Invite Fang too!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked over to the limo. Nudge and I got in and Ella tried to get in but tripped on her sweat shirt on the floor and face planted on the floor of the limo. Nudge started laughing and I joined in. Ella just sat in her chair and glared at us, insisting that it wasn't funny.

The boys came out and shoved their bags in the trunk. They hopped in the car and we drove off to my house. Even though my house is right across the street the drive way is set at a weird angle so Lawrence just drove in the back entrance on the side of the house.

We went upstairs to find May and Derek. They decided to stay at the house and be lazy so I assumed they were still in my room. True to my assumptions they were still sitting on their sleeping bags and talking. Their heads turned to me when I walked in and everyone set up their sleeping bags. My room was pretty big and luckily we could fit everyone. I stayed in my bed and Iggy and Fang slept in it with me. I know what you're probably thinking is "Ooooh you're so naughty Max!". But in all truth my bed was so big we could probably fit five people lying down and only barely touching to three people wasn't a big problem.

My parents weren't home but Lawrence still insisted on making dinner so we all sat down in the dining hall and talked about random things. And then somehow we got into a conversation about dogs tails.

"Your wrong! Dogs with a longer tail are cuter! End of story!" Nudge said looking at Ella from across the table.

"No way! The ones that have small little tails are way more adorable! Like pugs!" Ella said back with the same enthusiasm.

"Um, guys?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"How about we agree that dogs with long tails and short tails are just as cute. Please? For the sake of my head? I would really rather talk about music or even school than listen to you guys argue about dogs tails." I said pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Mmmm…" Ella muttered nodding her head.

"Whatever." Nudge said rolling her eyes. I sighed and Lawrence came out with the Pizza.

I made Lawrence sit next to me and eat with me whenever my parents weren't home and now was no exception.

"So, are you all getting excited for the dance competition?" He asked us. Well us being everyone but Fang and Iggy.

We all nodded.

"What kinds of dances are you doing?" Lawrence asked.

"We have a hip hop duet, two lyrical groups and a trio. Ella is doing a duet with Nudge, and they both got solos but they aren't in the hip hop dance. I'm in all three group dances and the trio and I also have two solos, and I'm in the hip hop duet with one of the other dancers.." I told him counting off on my fingers to make sure I had it right.

"Wow, are you all sure you can remember that? It seems like a lot. But maybe that's just me." He said laughing at the end.

"Well Nudge and I have had a couple months more practice than Max has to remember all the choreography so it's not all that difficult for us." Ella said waving her fork around and looking at Lawrence. I smiled.

"I'm used to learning choreography fast; I had to do it with my last studio too. Don't you remember Sarah? My coach? I think she came over a few times."

"Oh bloody hell, what a dreadful woman." Lawrence said and then slapped a hand over his mouth. I just started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry, sometimes my accent slips out when I don't want it to." Lawrence said smiling. Once I calmed myself down we finished our food and Lawrence told us to go and have fun while he cleans up. We all ran up to my room and I lay on my bed. For some reason May and Derek decided that it would be fun to tickle me. I tried to punch them but Derek was holding down my arms. So I kneed him in his special place like I always do when he annoys me and then pushed May off of me. Ella and Nudge grabbed my hands and dragged me down the steps. I heard everyone else following us and I looked around when we stopped realizing we were in the dance studio.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked them, my eyes narrowing suspiciously. Everyone else came into the room looking at Ella and Nudge like they were crazy.

"We're going to show everyone the hip hop duet." She said happily.

"But you don't know the routine."

"True, so when I said we I really meant you!"

"Ella! I don't want to!" I said crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"He'll dance it with you." May said pointing to Derek.

"Fine. Come in to the dressing room, I'll teach it to you there. It'll only take about five minutes. Ella set up the I pod.

TIME SKIPPPPPPP SKIPP SKIPPPPP SKIPPPPPPPPP SKIPPP SKIP

"Alright then just move your arm and-"I dropped to the floor and then jumped back up. I turned around and watched him do it.

"Ok. You got it. Let's go dance!" I said running into the other room, now in my dancing clothes.

**(Alex and Twitch Hip Hop Dance Routine – YouTube LINK ON PROFILE! Max would be the one sitting and Derek would be the one that walks on to the stage) **

We used random chairs around the room for makeshift props and then Ella started the music. Derek walked over and sat down in the chair. We started dancing and I tried to hit every step. I saw Fang's face in the mirror. His eyes widened as Derek and I danced in sync.

I have to say, Derek is doing pretty good for just learning it. Now we were coming up to my favorite part. This is where it good that I'm flexible. I spun around on one foot and Derek pushed it down. I used the momentum and threw my leg up towards my head. He pushed on my leg shaking his head but I held on to my leg and pushed that one to the ground while my other one went up. He playfully hit me on the back of the head.

Soon we were back and dancing in sync again. We were doing foot work and moving all around the room. I ended with a laugh and Derek copied me. When the music ended everyone cheered. Well except for Fang he just clapped and smirked at me.

"That was amazing guys!" Ella said jumping up and down. I smiled at her and gave Nudge a high five and walked over to Fang and Iggy.

"Dude, that was sick!" Iggy said as he ran by me and tackled Derek, giving him a noogie.

"So, did you like it?" I asked Fang leaning on the wall next to him. He just shrugged and I punched him on the arm.

"Hey!" He said holding his hands up in the general don't hurt me position, "It was good. Ok?" He said and I smiled.

"Guys!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"I think it's time for Fang and Iggy to learn something from the master, don't ya' think?" I said smiling at them.

"YES!" Iggy yelled jumping in to the air. Fang shrugged beside me and May, Derek, Ella, and Nudge all grinned at me.

Oh boy, these guys don't even know what they just got themselves into.

**HEYYYYYYYYYY SO THAT WAS MY CHAPPIE! And my next chapter will be named Truth or Dare. I was planning on this one to be named that but ehh, I was too lazy and everything I was writing sounded too cheesy and over done. So hopefully I can post my next chapter soon. I will give shout outs to my next 5 reviewers sooooooo PLEASE R&R! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE UUUUUUUUUU! **

**_~Fly on, _**

**_Maximum Flight~_**


	19. Chapter 19

Heyyyyy! I'm soooo sorry i haven't posted in like forever! things have been crazy. Even though it's overdone I'm going to try and put some truth or dare in the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm trying to write this really fast so I can go finish my homework. But i'm posting now sooooo yayayayyayyay! Anyway please, please,please R&R! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

Max P.O.V "Allright, now step forward and then back. Right, now turn and hold your arm out." I said moving Fang's arm with mine. Ella was busy helping Iggy but he was failing miserably.

"Okay, like this?" He asked trying to move hid feet and arm at the same time but ended up stepping on his own foot. "No, not really. Here, watch me and Ella." I said and he walked over to the side. Nudge started the music and Ella and I did the first few moves. "Do you get it now?" I asked Fang and Iggy.

"Yes!" Iggy sighed, while Fang just shook his head.

"All right time to show us how awesome you can dance...or how uncoordinated you are." I muttered the last part. Ella, Nudge and I all giggled. May and Derek just shook their heads and watched in amusement. Nudge started the music and the guys started to dance. Honestly they weren't all that bad but Iggy tried to insert his own move in the dance and then Fang ended up in the floor with Iggy looking down at him and scratching the back of his head. Nudge turned off the music and all together we burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. That was just too good!" I said as I held my stomach in laughter.

"I think that's enough of us dancing." Fang said and stood up glaring at Iggy and us in the process. "Let's go." I said walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"The kitchen." I yelled as I ran ahead of her. I started pulling out random things like peanut butter, caramel, cherries, and ice cream.

"Whoa! Omg are we making Sunday's?" Derek yelled as he slid into the room.

"You know it! Help me get all the stuff out!." I walked over to the intercom and pressed the talk button.

"Lawrence, do you want to come make Sunday's with us?" I asked. I got our more of the ice cream as I waited for his answer.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." He said. I heard him walk in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"All right! Now that were all here I think I should show everyone how a true Sunday is done." I said scooping out some vanilla, chocolate, cookies and cream, strawberry and every flavor we had in the house into a large bowl.

"Okay next you put on the toppings. And then Cover it in whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and caramel. Then you put sprinkles and a large cherry on top." I said smiling. I pushed the bowl into the middle of the kitchen table and Lawrence gave everyone spoons.

"Dig in!" I yelled and we all shoved ice cream into our mouths. Lawrence only took a small spoonful so o took a big spoonful and shoved it in to his face. He looked shocked for a moment and then smirked he took some of the ice cream off his face and pushed it into mine. My jaw dropped.

"Ice cream war!" Iggy yelled and scooped up some ice cream in his hand.

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked still holding the ice cream in his hand.

"Do not throw that ice cream!" I said sternly.

"Why?" Iggy whined.

"If I get anything on the walls or the floor my parents will kill me. And Lawrence might get fired!" I said and then slapped my hand over my mouth realizing my mistake.

"Lawrence, I-" I started but he put his hand up stopping me.

"Max, it fine. I'm just going to go clean up." He said not looking at me walking out.

"Why did I say that?" I asked myself dropping my head on the table.

"What was bad about what you said before Max?" Nudge asked.

I looked over into the kitchen. Lawrence could probably hear everything we were saying. I didn't tell him how I truly felt about my mother and how she treats him an this wasn't the way I wanted him to find out.

"Follow me." I said walking upstairs.

they all walked in and Fang shut the door behind him. They all sat on the bean bags near my bed and I started to think.

I paced for a few moments before trying to explain what happened before.

I sighed, "I had a few people over before and some stuff got on the walls and wouldn't come out and they blamed Lawrence for it and he almost got fired. My mom yelled at him so much. She watched him every time he cleaned something for like a whole month. It wasn't fair and every time I would say that he didn't make the mess and that he tried his hardest to clean it up it didn't work. My mom just got angrier at him and...ugh I don't know I'm just always causing problems for Lawrence. I don't know what to do because I'm not sure what thing my mom's going to find to annoy him about next. And it's just not fair to him." I told them I walked over and sat on my bed.

"I never knew your mom was that bad Max..." Nudge said trailing off at the end.

"Yeah well..." I muttered laying back down on my bed.

"This is depressing! Let's play a game!" I said sitting up quickly.

"What game?" I asked. I saw Ella and Nudge look at each other. They then broke out in huge grins.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" They yelled. My eyes widened as Iggy jumped up and said yes, Fang just shrugged and then everyone looked at me.

"Well..." I started and then Nudge, Ella, and Iggy all gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh Fine!" I said.

We all sat on my bed. I was in the middle of Fang and Iggy. Ella was sitting next to Iggy and nudge was next to her. Then May was next to Iggy and Derek had May on his right side and Fang in his left side.

"All right! Who wants to go first?" Nudge asked looking around at us.

Ella raised her hand and Nudge nodded at her. She looked around at us and though about who to pick. Luckily her gaze didn't land on me. But sadly for Derek it landed on him.

"Derek! Truth or Dare?" Ella asked with a sweet voice. But I could tell that under that voice was a little devil. Derek was doomed whether he picked truth or dare.

"Dare." He said nervously looking anywhere but at Ella.

"Perfect! Derek every time someone says the word...beef, you have to take off an article of clothing. Ok?" Ella asked.

"Sure." Derek said shrugging.

"My turn!" Nudge said excitedly waving her arms around.

"Okay. Hmm..." Nudge said as she looked at all of us. Her eyes looked at me and she smiled. Oh good lord, here we go.

"Max, truth or dare?" Nudge said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Dare?" I said uncertainly.

"Yay! Come with me!" She said hopping off the bed.

"God! What did I just get my self into?!" I asked as I was dragged away by Nudge.

Fang P.O.V.

I saw Nudge pull Max out of the room and shook my head. I wonder what she's going to do with Max...

"All right it's time Derek!" May said excitedly.

"What's time?" Iggy asked looking at them.

May and Derek rolled off the bed and walked to the side of Max's room. They pulled a curtain aside and there was a hidden door. Derek tried to pull it open but it didn't work. He tried to pull harder, but it didn't budge.

"Hmmm...there's a big lock on the door. We need a key." Derek said frowning and fumbling with the lock in his hands.

"We don't need a key silly." May said walking over to him, holding something shiny in her hand.

"May, a bobby pin won't work. That only works in the movies." Derek said looking at her trying to pick the lock.

Iggy, Ella and I were just watching them. I hate to say it but I really wanted to see what was in that room. It's not every day that you find out you're fried had a hidden room in her room with a lock on it. You would be curious too if you were in my situation. We all heard a click and we all looked over at May. She slowly got the lock off the door. She stood up and swung the door open. They disappeared inside the room and I looked at Iggy and Ella.

"Should we go follow them?" Iggy asked me. I nodded and Iggy, Ella, and I walked into the other room to see where May and Derek went.

To say I wasn't prepared to see what was in to room would be an understatement.

It was a huge music room. There were about four guitars, a keyboard, a huge piano, a couple of amps, microphones, and even violins. There were scattered pieces of paper all around the room. I picked one up off the floor and looked down at it. It was lyrics. Max wrote songs? I put it back down on the ground.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" May said looking at a piece of paper with a bunch of handwriting and musical notes on it.

OMG ITS A CLIFFIE I'M SO MEAN! Haha any way hopefully I can post soon. Sorry it took so long for me to post this one. But like I said stuff has been really crazy. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers and whatever else I missed! So sorry for my grammar and random stuff. Please R&R and feel free to PM me if you have any questions! Love you guys! See you in the next chappie! XD

_~Fly on, _

_Maximum Flight~_


	20. Chapter 20

Fang P.O.V.

We heard Nudge and Max coming up the stairs...Well we heard Nudge pullig Max up the stairs, but that's beside the point. We ran out of the room and ran to the bed. May put the lock back on the door and hopped on to the bed. She still had the music sheet in her hands and she looked around before shoving it under the bed.

Nudge pulled Max into the room and my eyes widened. Max was wearing a short dress with a hole in the front and an X-pattern in the back. Her hair was curled and she as wearing high heels and feather jewelry on her neck and wrists. (Pic on profile). All in all she looked...hot.

"Are you happy now Nudge? I look like a freakin slut." Max said glaring at Nudge.

"Oh stop whining you look hot Max. You should be thanking me instead of yelling at me." Nudge said smiling.

"Whatever. I'm going to go change." Max said crossing her arms over her chest and stomping over to her closet. She shut the door and Nudge came over and jumped on to the bed. Max came back out a few moments later wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts.

"All right. Now its my turn." Max said evilly. She sat on the bed and smiled at Nudge.

"Nudge, truth or dare?" She asked with a creepy smile.

"Umm, truth?" Max pouted nut then brightened up after May whispered something in to her ear.

"Nudge, if you could who would you want to kiss the most in this room and why?" Max asked and Nudge's jaw dropped.

"Uh, Derek?" Nudge said glancing at him. Max cracked up in laughter.

"Me? Why?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know you the least so I think it would be the least awkward." Nudge said shrugging and blushing slightly.

We played for a few more minutes until Ella and Nudge both fell asleep. After that we decided that it was time to go to bed. Everyone got into their sleeping bags and laid down.

Max P.O.V.

We all went to bed after Ella and Nudge fell asleep. Everyone got into their sleeping bags and I got into my bed with Fang and Iggy. We all laid down and I turned over to Fang. He was staring up the ceiling. I poked him and he looked over at me. He turned on his side so we were facing each other. I poked him in the head and he frowned at me. He poked me in the cheek and it was my turn to frown. I poked him in the nose and the poke war was on.

We had our own mini poke war but stopped when Fang poked me in the stomach and I yelped so loudly that I almost woke up Iggy. And Iggy is cranky if he doesn't get his beauty sleep.

"We should probably get some sleep." I whispered to Fang he nodded and I looked into his eyes. I realized that they weren't just black. They had a hint of midnight blue in them an I was almost in a trance. I didn't notice my eyes were closing until I fell asleep.

Fang P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Max asleep beside me. I looked around and everyone else was gone. I heard yelling from downstairs and smelt bacon. Iggy was making breakfast. I hopped out of bed, careful not to wake up Max and walked downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen making something different. Ella and Nudge were making pancake batter. Iggy was making scrambled eggs. May and Derek were making toast and putting butter and jelly on them. Lawrence walked in to the room and grabbed a couple plates of fruit cut up into bite size pieces.

"Good morning Fang." Ella said when she saw me standing in to doorway. I waved at her and then walked over to Iggy.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked since Iggy looked a little frantic.

"Yes! Can you get me another carton of eggs out of the refrigerator?" He asked and I nodded at him. I walked over to the fridge and Lawrence walked back in to the kitchen. He smiled at me and then grabbed a handful of silverware rolled up in napkins.

I handed Iggy the egg carton and he smiled at me. We all worked in the kitchen for a few more minutes until May yelled.

"Shit! The music paper is still under Max's bed! What if she finds it?" Maya asked us with wide eyes. We all looked at each other and then frowned, thinking of a way to get back into the supposedly hidden room. And putting the music sheet, that we still haven't looked at, back where we found it.

"I'll go get it and hide it somewhere. Then we can all look at it and then when Max isn't in her room we'll put it back and she wont know we saw it, or the room." I said and everyone nodded at me. They went back to cooking breakfast and I walked upstairs. I walked quietly in to Max's room. She was still asleep, I let a sigh of relief pass through my lips before I walked over to the bed. I looked underneath it and the music sheet was right there where we left it. I grabbed it and ran out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked around the house trying to find a good hiding spot to put the sheet where Max, her mom, and her Dad don't go very often. I found a guest room and put it deep inside the closet. I put some boxes in front of it and closed the closet doors. I walked out of the room and back downstairs and helped the rest of the guys finish making breakfast.

Ella, Nudge, and May all went upstairs to wake Max up. Iggy, Derek, and I helped Lawrence set the table. We were almost done when we heard a yell from upstairs. There was thumping and then it was silent.

"I'll go check on the girls. Will you finish setting up for me, please?" Lawrence asked walking towards the door after he saw all of us nod. After he left we finished setting the table. We all sat down and looked at each other.

"So, who do you think yelled?" Iggy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge." I said.

"Yeah, or May. Derek said laughing.

Max P.O.V.

I was dreaming. I'm not sure what it was about but I knew it was a good dream. I rolled over on to my other side and closed my eyes again, not wanting to get up. I heard the door to my room open and heard two people come in.

"Max! It time to get up!" Ella said shaking my shoulder. I pretended to be asleep since I wanted to stay in my cocoon of blankets.

"Come on Max! Everyone else is up." Nudge said excitedly. I have no idea how they have this much energy right now but I'm too lazy to answer them so again, I pretended to be asleep.

I heard Ella whisper something to Nudge and heard shuffling. I sighed thinking they were about to leave...I was wrong.

My eyes shot open and I leaped out of the bed getting tangled in the blankets and falling to the ground. And it was all thanks to Ella and Nudge screaming into my ears. I heard them laugh and I pulled myself out of the blankets. They were still laughing and I grabbed one of my high heeled shoes from the ground. Their laughter slowly died down and they started to back away towards the door. I yelled like an Indian and ran at them they ran away from me and I chased them around my room. after a few minutes of running I was slowly gaining on them. I grinned and was about to jump on them when there was a knock at the door. We all skipped to a halt and saw Lawrence peek his head in.

He looked at me and then at the shoe in my hand. The then looked at Ella and Nudge and shook his head at us.

"Breakfast is ready. And Max, put the shoe down." He said and then walked out of the room. I looked at Ella and Nudge and we all burst into laughter. I threw the shoe towards my closet and we walked down the stairs, still laughing at ourselves.

When we got downstairs Iggy looked up at us and screamed "FINALLY!" And then proceeded to stuff his face with a pancake. I laughed and then sat down in between Fang and Derek. I grabbed bacon and eggs and piled them on to my plate. As soon as Fang and I were on our third serving of Eggs he turned to look at me, Nudge and then Ella.

"So I still don't know why there was screaming and thumping when Ella and Nudge went to wake you up. Care to explain?" He asked and I looked over at Ella and Nudge. We started laughing hysterically and the guys and May all looked at us like we were crazy. Lawrence just shook his head and started to clean up the empty plates.

Once we all finished eating and helped Lawrence clean, we all went upstairs and got changed. The girls and I went into my closet and the guys stayed in the middle of my room. Once we were all done we walked downstairs and I walked over to Lawrence.

"Can I show them the garden?" I asked him using my puppy eyes. He just sighed and nodded. I grinned and grabbed everyone telling them to follow me.

"I'm going to show you Lawrence's garden. It's amazing!" I said and walked around the backyard pool and across the backyard. There was a big iron gate and huge green hedges. Blocking the view from the outside.

I pushed the gates open and walked in. I turned around and saw everyone's eyes widen.

"OMG! Everything is so pretty! And the flowers smell amazing! There's even a fountain! I wish my house had a garden like this! That would be so cool! Except for the bees. I hate bees. I've gotten stung by a bee seven times! Seven! It so annoying. Wait, do you guys remember that joke people used to say when ever the word seven was said. They were all like 'Why was 6 afraid of 7?' and then the other person would answer 'Because 7 8 9!' Do you get it? like not the number 8 but the word ate! I love jokes, oh and this one time there was this really tall...what?" Nudge w=asked when she finally saw all of us looking at her in astonishment, well except for Fang. She had said that whole paragraph with only one breath. and she's asking us why were looking at her, haha.

I smiled at her and let everyone look around for a while before walking back inside. For the rest of the day we watched movies and played video games. Nothing really too weird. I lost track of Fang and while everyone else was in my room I went to go look for him. I looked in almost every room that we didn't have locked and so far I haven't found him. I walked back up the spiral stair case and walked down another hallway I was about to turn when I saw the door to my parents room opened a crack. I walked over to the door and looked inside. Fang was standing next to my aprents bed and held a picture frame in his hands.

"Fang?" I asked walking over to him. He turned around and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sorry. I got kind of lost and then I found this room. I was just looking around and then I found this picture." He said. He turned the picture frame around and I saw me sitting on a picnic blanket with my parents holding each one of my hands. I frowned and looked at my mother in disgust.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked me, I looked up and tried to smile at him...it didn't really work.

"I'm fine it's just that that picture was taken a long time ago. And things changed, weather I wanted them to, or not." I said looking back down at the picture. Fang frowned at me and put the picture back down on the bedside table. I shrugged at his raised eyebrow and he put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly. I followed him out of the room and closed the door behind me, but not before making sure everything was the same as how Fang had found it.

Because if my mother only loved one thing, it was absolute perfection.

Well, that was my chappie. I tried to make it longer than some of my other ones since I haven't posted in like forever. sorry again, and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm really tried, haha. Please R&R and thanks you soooo much for reading!

_~ Fly on, _

_Maximum Flight1_


End file.
